


Endlich angekommen

by RegenUndApplaus



Series: Das verzweifelte Bedürfnis nach Liebe - Universum [2]
Category: Freelancer
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegenUndApplaus/pseuds/RegenUndApplaus
Summary: OS Sammlung zur Story "Das verzweifelte Bedürfnis nach Liebe" mit Chris und Kai
Series: Das verzweifelte Bedürfnis nach Liebe - Universum [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979434
Comments: 14
Kudos: 14





	1. Für immer

**Author's Note:**

> Meine lieben Leser
> 
> Wie angekündigt werde ich immer mal wieder eine OS zu Chris und Kai raushauen. Sie werden mehr oder weniger unabhängig und chronologisch ungeordnet sein, aber ich werde immer kurz die Ausgangslage schildern, damit ihr wisst, wo wir gerade sind. Falls jemand die Hauptstory nicht kennt, hier entlang: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693357/chapters/62381908  
> Man kann aber die OS vermutlich auch ohne Vorwissen lesen.  
> Ja, mehr will ich auch gar nicht rum plappern. Und nun viel Spass mit dem ersten OS.

Ausgangslage: Jahr 2025; Christian und Kai leben seit 5 Jahren als Pärchen wieder in Köln, Emma ist noch nicht in ihr Leben getreten, P12 slash

Die warme Sommerluft weht um ihre Gesichter, als sie abends in ihrem Garten sitzen und das üppige Barbecue, welches Kai ihnen auf dem Grill gezaubert hatte, verdauen. Christian ist sogar so weit gegangen, dass er sich einfach flach in den leicht verwilderten Rasen gelegt hat und die Abendsonne beobachtet. Ihr kleiner Garten ist alles andere als ordentlich. Da wuchert Unkraut, dort wird die Hecke etwas zu gross und da das Gras etwas zu lang. Aber das stört sie nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil. Sie mögen es Beide, wenn die Natur Natur bleibt. Ausserdem sind sie durch die wilde Hecke gut von neugierigen Blicken abgeschirmt. Und was vor allem Christian sehr gefällt, ist die Fauna, die sich dadurch in ihrem kleinen grünen Fleckchen wiederfindet. Gerade krabbelt nämlich eine Raupe ungeniert über Christians Hand, welche er nun in die Höhe hält, um sich das Getier genauer anschauen zu können. Unwillkürlich beginnt er zu lächeln, bevor er das Insekt vorsichtig auf den nächsten Grashalm krabbeln lässt. Christian liebt einfach jede Seele auf dieser Welt, egal wie gross oder klein und egal wie viele Beine sie hat. Kai, welcher es sich auf dem Gartenstuhl bequem gemacht hat, beobachtet Christian dabei und muss genauso lächeln. 

Es ist für ihn einfach jedes Mal wieder faszinierend, wie gross Christians Herz ist. Kaum sind sie hier eingezogen, hat Christian den Garten offiziell den Tieren verschrieben. Er hat mehrere Futterstellen für Vögel eingerichtet und im Sommer legt Christian brav jeden Morgen eine flache Schale mit Wasser raus, damit die Vögel auch ein kleines Bad nehmen könne. Er hat in einer Ecke des Gartens ein paar Insektenhäuschen hingestellt, welche er mit Kais tatkräftiger Unterstützung selbst gebaut hatte. Kai mag sich auch noch erinnern, wie er Christian eines Abends im Garten vorgefunden hatte, welcher gerade vorsichtig einen schwachen Igel in einen kleine Kartonschachtel verfrachtete. Eigentlich hätte der kleine Mann bereits im Winterschlaf sein sollen, doch er schien wohl zu schwach dafür gewesen zu sein. Christian hatte bereits alles organisiert. Hat ein Plätzchen in einer Auffangstation für Igel organisiert, wo er diesen aber erst am nächsten Morgen hinbringen konnte. Deshalb musste das Tier eine Nacht bei ihnen bleiben. Christian hatte die Kartonschachtel mit flauschig weichen Decken ausgelegt und kaum sass der Igel im warmen Haus ist Christian sogar nochmals losgezogen, um etwas Katzenfutter zu besorgen, damit das arme Tierchen nicht hungern musste. Die ganze Nacht hatte Christian immer wieder nach dem Igel geschaut und Kai hat bemerkt, wie Christians Herz schon etwas gebrochen war, als sie den Igel am nächsten Morgen abgeben mussten. Kai fragte sich damals unwillkürlich, wie schwer es Christian wohl fallen wird, wenn eines Tages Apple und Cherry nicht mehr sein werden. Sie waren ja schliesslich auch nicht mehr die Jüngsten. 

Obwohl es Kai nicht so mag in ihrem wilden Rasen zu liegen, weil es meist überall piekst, kann er nicht anders als von seinem Stuhl aufzustehen und sich zu Christian in das Gras zu setzen. Dieser lächelt ihn an, bevor er ihn einfach an den Schultern in eine liegende Position zieht. Kai sträubt sich nicht dagegen. Sein Herz schlägt nur noch einmal etwas schneller, als Christian vorsichtig Kais Kopf auf seine Brust zieht, damit wenigstens dieser nicht im pieksenden Gras liegt. Sie sind jetzt über fünf Jahre zusammen und doch schlägt Kais Herz immer noch jedes verdammte Mal schneller, wenn Christian so liebevoll und fürsorglich zu ihm ist. Und es tut ihm immer noch jeden Tag so unglaublich gut, wenn Christian ihm mit solch kleinen Gesten zeigt, wie sehr dieser ihn liebt. Und es tut ihm jeden Tag so unglaublich gut, dass Christian ihn lesen kann wie ein offenes Buch. Dass Christian dementsprechend sofort merkt, wenn Kai mal wieder einen Tag hat, wo er in alte, düstere Löcher abrutscht und unverzüglich da ist, um ihn da wieder rauszuziehen. Natürlich ist Kai in den letzten 5 Jahren Beziehung stärker und unabhängiger geworden und das war auch harte Arbeit, aber eins hat sich nicht geändert. Christian ist jeden Tag da, um ihn zu beschützen und Kai weiss wie unglaublich privilegiert er ist und dass er dankbar sein kann, so geliebt zu werden und selbst lieben zu dürfen. Und deshalb ist sich Kai auch absolut sicher, dass er bis zu seinem oder Christians letztem Atemzug, Christian lieben wird. Dass das mit ihnen für die Ewigkeit ist. Deshalb will Kai es auch nun wirklich offiziell zu einem ‘Für immer’ machen. Nicht, weil er das Gefühl hat, sie brauchen dieses Label für ihre Beziehung. Er weiss, dass sie sich nichts gegenseitig Beweisen müssen. Aber Kai hat das Gefühl Christian würde sich über eine zusätzliche Verbindung freuen. Ausserdem hat Kai das Gefühl, Christian dadurch deutlich aufzuzeigen, wie verdammt fest er Christian liebt. Er hat nämlich immer noch das Gefühl, dass er nie im Stande war, Christian so viel Liebe zurück zu geben, wie er von Christian bekommt. 

Kai hat deswegen schon vor ein paar Monaten begonnen, über das Thema Heiraten nachzudenken. Er hat sich zuvor nie Gedanken darüber gemacht. Es schien ihm unwichtig. Er sah nie die Notwendigkeit darin, diesen zusätzlichen Bund einzugehen, weil es doch eigentlich nichts an der Ausgangslage ändert. Weil die Liebe sich dadurch doch nicht ändern würde. Aber jetzt hat er da Christian an seiner Seite und irgendwie hat sich dadurch eben doch alles geändert. Er will mit ihm diesen Bund eingehen. Er will mit ihm offiziell bis zum Ende ihres Lebens verbunden sein. Ihn offiziell als seinen Mann bezeichnen dürfen. Und Kai hat auch das Gefühl, Christian ist eher der Typ Mensch, der sich schon früh eine Zukunft als Ehemann vorgestellt hat. Christian hat das zwar nie offiziell gesagt, aber Kai glaubt trotzdem, dass Christian das schon immer wollte. Vielleicht liegt das auch daran, dass Christian nun mal Bi ist. Dass Christian sich sehr wohl vorstellen konnte, eine gesellschaftlich akzeptierte, ja fast schon erwartete Ehe mit einer Frau zuführen. Aber hey, nur weil Kai keine Frau ist, würde das doch nichts daran ändern. Oder doch?

Kai seufzt leise. Er hasst diese Unsicherheit, die sich da mal wieder in seinen Kopf schleicht. Er konnte es nie ganz ablegen. Egal wie sehr er es damals mit Sandrine in Berlin und mit Linda hier in Köln geübt und analysiert hat. Sobald etwas Kai wirklich, wirklich wichtig ist, kann er nicht verhindern, dass diese verdammte Unsicherheit wieder in ihm hochkriecht und ihn zweifeln lässt. Aber er hat gelernt damit umzugehen und die Unsicherheit nicht gewinnen zu lassen. Und das will er auch heute, denn verdammt nochmal morgen will er es durchziehen. Er will Christian diesen Antrag machen und auch wenn die klitzekleine Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Christian ablehnen würde, ihn schier zum Erbrechen bringt, will er es durchziehen. Kai wird aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Christians Hand sanft seinen Kopf anhebt und Christian sich unter ihm hervorrollt. Kai schaut ihn im ersten Moment total perplex an, fühlt für eine Millisekunde Ablehnung seitens Christian, bis dieser in entschuldigend anlächelt und ihm damit wieder alle Sorgen nimmt.

«Ich muss langsam los zur Arbeit…das Krankenhaus ruft» erklärt sich Christian und Kai nickt, während er Christians ausgestreckte Hand ergreift, um sich von ihm auf die Beine ziehen zu lassen.

Ja, Christian muss zur Nachtschicht und Kai weiss jetzt schon, dass er diese Nacht deshalb wohl kein Auge zu tun würde. Gut, vermutlich würde er auch nicht schlafen können, wenn Christian hier wäre, einfach nur weil er dermassen aufgeregt wegen morgen ist. Kai kann nicht mal sagen, wieso es genau Morgen sein muss. Aber irgendwann hatte er sich diesen Tag in den Kopf gesetzt. Er hat für sich definiert, wann er Christian fragen wird. Wann er dieses Risiko eingehen wird, dass Christian ihn ablehnen würde. Er musste es für sich definieren. Er musste etwas haben, woran er sich festhalten kann. Ja und morgen ist es dann soweit. 

Bereits jetzt total hibbelig, folgt er Christian durch die Wohnung. Er folgt ihm sogar bis vor die Haustür. Bis zum Parkplatz, wo Christians Auto steht, welches er sich ziemlich bald nach dem Umzug gekauft hatte, weil das Krankenhaus relativ weit von der Wohnung entfernt liegt und immer mit dem öffentlichen Verkehr zu reisen sehr zeitaufwendig war. Kai stellt sich auf Zehenspitzen und drückt Christian zum Abschied seine Lippen auf. Eine Gänsehaut breitet sich auf seinem Körper aus, als Christians Finger dabei sachte über seine Wangen streichen und Kai kämpft gerade tapfer gegen die Stimmen, die ihm versuchen weiszumachen, dass das alles vorbei ist, wenn er Christian diese Frage stellen wird und dieser ihn daraufhin abweist. Christian löst sich wieder von ihm und schaut ihn kurz kritisch an. Er scheint wohl mal wieder gemerkt zu haben, dass Kai wieder irgendwas plagt und allein diese Tatsache, dass Christian ihn einfach so verdammt gut kennt, lässt Kai ruhiger werden, weshalb auch Christian nichts sagt, ihn lediglich nochmals anlächelt und dann in sein Auto steigt.

Zurück in der Wohnung hüpft Kai unter die Dusche, in der Hoffnung, dass ihn das etwas runterfahren lässt. Während des Duschens merkt er auch, wie er tatsächlich ruhiger wird, doch spätestens als er in ihrem Bett liegt, ist er hellwach und unglaublich nervös und hibbelig. Er versucht sich zu entspannen und runterzukommen. Hält sich an die Tipps, die er von Linda gelernt hat, doch jedes Mal, wenn er nur eine Sekunde an Morgen denkt, ist er wieder dermassen nervös, dass er fast durchdreht. Es geht sogar so weit, dass Kai energisch die Decke weg strampelt und aus dem Bett hüpft. Er eilt ins Gästezimmer zu seinem Schreibtisch, zieht eine der Schubladen hervor und kramt durch die ganzen Papierstapel, nur um erleichtert durchzuatmen, als seine Fingerspitzen das kleine Schmuckkästchen erfühlen. Trotzdem zieht er es hervor und öffnet es. Nur zur Sicherheit. Direkt blitzt ihm der gekaufte Verlobungsring im dumpfen Licht der Schreibtischlampe entgegen und erneut atmet Kai erleichtert aus. Es ist alles da. Es ist alles bereit für Morgen. Doch direkt rattert wieder sein Kopf. Was, wenn Christian dieser Ring gar nicht gefällt. Wenn Christian deshalb enttäuscht von Kai ist? Schnaubend schliesst er das Kästchen wieder und platziert es wieder in seinem Versteck. Auf so ein Spiel mit seinem Kopf will er sich nicht einlassen. 

Zurück im Bett lässt sich aber immer noch keinen Schlaf finden. Ein Blick auf sein Handy verrät ihm, dass es bereits nach Mitternacht ist und Kai gibt einen frustrierten Laut von sich. Nach langem hin und her wälzen und dem permanenten Kampf gegen seine Unsicherheit ist er dann auch mal eingeschlafen, nur um gefühlt nach zwei Sekunden wieder aufzuwachen. In Wirklichkeit waren es zwar eher zwei Stunden, trotzdem war es gerade mal 4 Uhr in der Früh und Kai liegt wieder hellwach und wie ein komplettes Nervenbündel im Bett. Nach einer halben Stunde gibt er auf. Scheiss drauf, denkt er sich. Er hatte es anders geplant. Er wollte heute Nachmittag, wenn Christian wieder aufsteht, ihm Essen ans Bett bringen und dann wollte er eine Rose dazu legen und er wollte ihm eine liebevolle Rede halten und ihn dann fragen. Doch er kann nicht mehr warten. Es geht einfach nicht mehr. Er braucht eine Antwort, und zwar jetzt. Sonst dreht er hier noch durch. Deshalb schwingt er sich energisch aus dem Bett und hüpft unter die Dusche. Doch auch wenn das warme Wasser ihn normalerweise immer etwas runterkommen lässt, bleibt er jetzt hibbelig, so dass er keine Sekunde länger als nötig unter dem Wasserstrahl bleibt, bevor er wieder die Dusche verlässt, sich die Haare trockenrubbelt und richtet und sich anzieht. Er hat plötzlich das Gefühl sich beeilen zu müssen. Als müsse er fast zum Krankenhaus rennen. Er will einfach nur so schnell wie möglich zu Christian. 

Da so früh die Busverbindungen noch relativ überschaubar sind, ist Kai ein nervliches Wrack, als er nach über einer Stunde endlich vor dem Krankenhaus steht. Er blickt auf die Uhr und sieht, dass Christian in gut 30 Minuten Schichtende haben sollte. Zielstrebig tritt er durch die sich öffnende Schiebetür und bleibt dann erst Mal überfordert stehen. Er weiss nicht, was er nun eigentlich genau tun soll und wie ihm der Geruch von Desinfektionsmittel in die Nase steigt, schreit eigentlich alles in ihm, dass er wieder umdrehen und wegrennen soll. Ein alter Instinkt. Diese Aversion wird er wohl nie wegbekommen. Deshalb schliesst er kurz die Augen und atmet gezielt durch, um diesem Drang nicht nachzugeben. 

«Kann ich Ihnen helfen?» 

Kai öffnet wieder seine Augen und blickt zu der Dame am Empfang, die ihn augenscheinlich angesprochen hat.

«Geht es Ihnen nicht gut?» fragt sie direkt weiter, weil Kai wohl einen erbärmlichen Eindruck macht. 

Aber immerhin löst es Kai aus seiner Starre und er tritt unsicher zu dem Tresen.

«Ähm ja, als eigentlich nein, mir geht es gut aber ähm…» Kai bricht ab und atmet noch einmal durch, um sich zu sammeln.

Die Dame lächelt ihn aufmunternd und geduldig an und Kai lächelt schüchtern zurück.

«Kennen sie Christian…Christian Wiemann?» fragt er dann nach.

«Ja natürlich. Er arbeitet gerade auf der Notfallstation.» 

«Ich bin Christians Freund» erklärt dann Kai und ihr Blick wird etwas besorgt, weil Kai wohl immer noch sehr blass scheint.

«Ist etwas passiert? Soll ich ihn anrufen?»

«Nein nein, es ist nichts passiert, ich…können Sie mir vielleicht einen Gefallen tun?» 

Kritisch blickt die Dame ihn an, nickt dann jedoch und Kai lächelt sie dankbar an.

Christian seufzt erleichtert auf, als er mit Toby die Übergabe beendet hat und lässt knackend seinen Nacken kreisen. Endlich Feierabend. Endlich nach Hause und ins Bett. Doch als er gerade die Station verlassen will, kommt Nina angeeilt.

«Christian…Christian warte!»

Sofort hält Christian inne und dreht sich zögerlich zu ihr um. Das kann nichts Gutes bedeuten. 

«Was ist denn Nina?» fragt er trotzdem freundlich.

«Da ist gerade noch ein dringender Notfall reingekommen. Könntest du den kurz noch rein nehmen? Nur rein nehmen, mehr nicht.» versichert sie ihm, als sie Christians gequältes Gesicht sieht.

Natürlich sagt Christian nicht nein, schliesslich sagt Christian nie nein und seufzend schleppt er sich zum Wartezimmer. Als er dann dieses betritt und Kai entdeckt, der blass und unruhig auf einem der Stühle sitzt, wird Christian ganz anders.

«Scheisse Kai, was ist passiert? Geht’s dir gut? Hast du Schmerzen?» plappert er ängstlich los, während er auf ihn zu eilt.

Kais Herz schmilzt direkt wieder, als er diese ehrliche Sorge in Christians Augen und in dessen Stimme hört.

«Ja ich…ich hab Schmerzen…» murmelt dann Kai leise.

«Wo hast du Schmerzen?» fragt Christian direkt besorgt weiter, während er Kai beruhigend über die Wange streicht.

Kai atmet tief durch. Jetzt oder nie.

«Ich hab Schmerzen, wenn ich diese Bewegung mache» meint er dann, während er sich auf sein rechtes Knie sinken lässt.

Christian braucht ein paar Sekunden, bis bei ihm der Groschen fällt und er begreift, dass Kai ihm hier nicht wirklich aufzeigen will, wo er Schmerzen hat. Im gleichen Moment hat Kai auf schon mit zittrigen, schwitzigen Händen das kleine Schmuckkästchen aus seiner Gesässtasche gezogen und präsentiert sie Christian. Alles um ihn herum hat er ausgeblendet. Er sieht nicht Mal mehr Nina, die grinsend mit dem Handy alles filmt, um den Moment für alle Ewigkeit festzuhalten. 

«Christian ich….» 

Kai hatte sich so viele Worte vorbereitet. So viele Dinge, die er Christian sagen wollte, doch jetzt im Moment, sind ihm diese alle entfallen und er hat sowieso nicht die Geduld dazu. Deshalb bricht er ab, schluckt einmal und sagt dann einfach nur «Christian ich liebe dich so sehr…willst du mich heiraten?»

Noch bevor das letzte Wort Kais Lippen verlassen hat, sind bei Christian bereits die ersten Tränen über die Wangen gekullert und er nickt so eifrig, dass man wohl Angst haben müsste, dass er ein Schleudertraume davon trägt.

«Ja ich will» dringt irgendwo zwischen Schluchzern an Kais Ohren und auch wenn es diese gar nicht mehr gebraucht hätte, hüpfte Kai glücklich und mit wackligen Beinen wieder auf, wo er direkt von Christian in eine Umarmung gezogen wird, die ihm fast die Luft raubt. Doch es ist ihm egal. Nirgendwo wäre er nun lieber, als in dieser schmerzhaft festen Umarmung und nur langsam wird ihm bewusst, dass Christian ja gesagt hat. Ja zu ihrer Verbindung. Ja zu Christian und Kai für immer.


	2. Endloses Vertrauen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ausgangslage: 2021, Christian und Kai leben seit gut einem Jahr wieder in Köln und ihre Beziehung wird von Tag zu Tag stärker; P18 slash

«Bist du dir ganz sicher?»

Christians Worte triefen nur vor Liebe, Sanftheit und Beschützerinstinkt. Leise und leicht zittrig kommen ihm die Worte über die Lippen, weil er sich ziemlich zurück nehmen muss. Kai schaut ihn an, leichte Unsicherheit in den Augen und doch lächelt er Christian an und nickt. 

«Ich vertraue dir» fügt er leise an, bevor er sich nach vorne lehnt und Christian abermals küsst. 

Ja das tut er wirklich. Er vertraut Christian blind und mit jeder Faser seines Körpers. Er weiss gar nicht, wie er jemals Christian nicht vertrauen konnte. Dieser küsst ihn sanft zurück, saugt kurz Kais Unterlippe zwischen seine Lippen, bevor er ganz von Kai ablässt, ihm kurz mit dem Daumen über die stoppelige Wange gleitet und ihn wieder mit so verdammt viel Wärme und Schutz anschaut, dass Kais Herz nicht weiss, wie es damit umgehen soll und deshalb einfach völlig verrückt los poldert. 

«Dann leg dich hin» haucht Christian liebevoll und Kai gehorcht ihm direkt.

Lässt sich nach hinten sinken. Wird direkt von dem weichen Laken empfangen und Christian muss nichts sagen, da hat Kai auch schon seine Arme über seinem Kopf auf dem Kissen abgelegt. Er folgt mit seinem Blick Christian, der sich nach rechts zum Nachtschränkchen beugt und leise klimpernd nach den Handschellen greift. Kai schluckt und leckt sich über die Lippen, als Christian wieder direkt über ihm ist und kurz zögert. Ein letztes Mal das Einverständnis von Kai haben möchte. Dieser nickt erneut stumm, weshalb Christian sanft zuerst nach dem linken Handgelenk greift, dieses etwas anhebt und mit einem Klick schliesst sich die erste Schelle. Christian hat sie nur ganz locker geschlossen. Kai könnte im schlimmsten Fall vermutlich mit etwas Anstrengen ohne Probleme die Hand durch die Öffnung ziehen. Aber er will weder, dass Kai sich an dem Metall wundscheuert, weil es zu eng anliegt, noch dass er vielleicht doch plötzlich Panik bekommt, weil er gefesselt ist und sich nicht wehren kann. Vorsichtig zieht Christian die Kette hinter einem der Stäbe am Kopfende durch, greift nun nach dem rechten Handgelenk und lässt auch da die Handschellen sich klickend schliessen. Dann lässt er von Kai ab, richtet sich wieder auf, sitzt damit auf Kais Oberschenkeln und betrachtet sich sein Werk. Kai liegt da, zieht intuitiv etwas an den Handschellen, nur um festzustellen, dass er wirklich gefesselt ist. Jetzt ist er Christian komplett ausgeliefert. Kurzzeitig beschleunigt sich dadurch sein Herzschlag, doch da ist Christian auch schon wieder bei ihm. Hat sich zu ihm runter gebeugt und beginnt ihn liebevoll und zärtlich zu küssen. 

«Nur ein Wort von dir und ich mach dich sofort wieder los, vergiss das nicht» flüstert Christian gegen Kais Lippen und dieser lächelt.

Er weiss, dass er sich auf Christian verlassen kann. Er weiss, dass er keine Angst haben muss. Er weiss, dass er bei Christian sicher ist.

Es ist fast ein Monat her, als Kai alleine zu Hause in ihrem Bett lag. Christian war zur Nachtschicht aufgebrochen und Kai lag im Bett mit dem Laptop auf dem Schoss und hat sich durch die sozialen Netzwerke geklickt. Irgendwann hat sich ein Pop-up Fenster geöffnet, irgendwelche Frauen tanzten vor Webcams rum und Kai hat es direkt wieder geschlossen. Eigentlich wollte er daraufhin auch den Laptop runterfahren und sich schlafen legen. Eigentlich. Doch dann fühlte er so ein Kribbeln in seinem Bauch und eher er sich versah, befand er sich auf einer Pornoseite. Nachdem er sich einen kurzen Überblick verschaffen hatte, änderte er das Suchfeld von Hetero zu Homo und scrollt sich dann durch diverse Vorschaubilder. Bei einem Bild stockte er, zögerte kurz und klickte dann drauf. Er weiss nicht, wieso er genau dieses Video sehen wollte, wo der passive Part wehrlos an das Bett gefesselt wurde und jetzt gerade hemmungslos genommen wird, aber es macht ihn unglaublich an. Dieses ausgeliefert sein des passiven Parts. Dieses Verruchte und Dominante, dass vom aktiven Part ausging. Es machte ihn definitiv an und obwohl er nur auf den Bildschirm starrte und nichts tat, spürte er, wie er anschwoll. Doch bevor er sich damals überlegen konnte, ob er sich darauf nun einen runterholen soll, hat sich die Schlafzimmertüre geöffnet und Kai war so geschockt und überrumpelt und überfordert, dass er einfach nur mit panisch geweiteten Augen zu Christian starrte, der im Türrahmen stand. Kais Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, weil er nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass jemand hier auftaucht, weil Christian ja eigentlich bei der Arbeit sein sollte und gleichzeitig fühlte er sich wie ein Teenager ertappt, weil er sich hier gerade Pornos anschaute. Christian hatte natürlich längst bemerkt, was Kai da tat, schliesslich wurde der Raum von Stöhnen, Keuchen und Dirty Talk gefüllt, während Christian auch freien Blick auf den Bildschirm hatte. Kai brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um sich aus der Starre zu lösen, bevor er etwas zu hektisch die Internetseite geschlossen und den Laptop runter gefahren hatte.

«Ich dachte du bist arbeiten?» hatte Kai überfordert gestottert und Christian hätte am liebsten laut losgelacht, weil Kai so verloren wirkte und rot wie eine Tomate war. 

Meine Güte, sie hatten doch alle schon Pornos geschaut. Da war doch nichts dabei. 

«Die hatten einen Fehler bei der Einteilung und wir waren doppelt belegt, deshalb konnte ich wieder nach Hause.» erklärt sich nun Christian grinsend, weshalb Kai noch etwas roter wurde. 

Er war dankbar, dass Christian sich dann erst Mal ins Bad verzogen hatte und Kai sich etwas sammeln konnte. Er hatte gehofft, Christian würde es einfach darauf beruhen lassen, tat er aber nicht. Denn als sie danach zusammen im Bett lagen, hatte es Christian doch wieder zur Sprache gebracht.

«Stehst du auf sowas?» hatte er nämlich gefragt, weder belustigt noch sonst was, sondern einfach ehrlich interessiert.

«Auf Pornos?» hatte Kai zurück gefragt, während er schon wieder rot anlief.

«Ich meinte eher auf das, was im Porno ablief» spezifizierte Christian.

Kai antwortete nicht. Einerseits weil es ihm unsagbar peinlich war, über sowas zu reden, andererseits, weil er selbst nicht wusste, was die Antwort war. Wenn man aber bedachte, wie sehr ihn das Gesehene erregt hatte, war die Antwort vielleicht doch klar.

«Ich glaub schon» hat er dann nach einer halben Ewigkeit geflüstert als Christian schon gar nicht mehr mit einer Antwort gerechnet hatte. 

Noch verwunderter war er dann, als Kai sogar noch weiter gesprochen hatte, ohne dass Christian ihn aufgefordert hatte.

«Der Gedanke dir irgendwie so schutzlos ausgeliefert zu sein und dass du so mit mir sprichst ist irgendwie…geil» 

Trotzdem hatte Kai etwas beschämt sein Gesicht in Christians T-Shirt vergraben.

«Willst du es irgendwann mal ausprobieren?» hatte Christian leise zurück gefragt, während er sanft und beruhigend Kais Nacken gekrault hatte.

«Vielleicht» war dann Kais Antwort.

So kam es, dass sie sich irgendwann im Internet ein paar Handschellen bestellt hatten und sich etwas näher mit dem Thema befasst hatten. Kai hatte nämlich auch zugegeben, dass ihn diese Idee einerseits total erregt, andererseits auch wahnsinnig verängstigt. Und natürlich wollte keiner der Beiden, dass diese Vorhaben in die falsche Richtung abdriftet und Kai panisch wird. Deshalb haben sie, so unangenehm es Kai auch war, mehrmals darüber gesprochen und sich dann dazu entschieden, es durchzuziehen. 

Und nun liegt Kai da, nackt, erregt und eben halt auch gefesselt und wehrlos. Seine Erektion ist durch die Aufregung zwar wieder etwas geschrumpft, doch Christian weiss schon, wie er das ändern kann. Er hat nämlich begonnen eine Spur aus Küssen über Kais Hals und dessen Brust zu setzen. Leckt sich langsam in Richtung Süden. Gleitet mit der Zunge über Kais Lenden, saugt sich kurz an der Haut über dem rechte Hüfthöcker fest, während er sanft mit seinen Fingern über das linke Gegenstück streicht. Dann lässt er wieder von Kais weicher Haut ab, gleitet mit seiner Zunge weiter runter und leckt einmal über die komplette Länge, greift mit seiner rechten Hand vorsichtig nach dem Glied und stülpt seine Lippen um Kais Spitze. Ja, sie sind dabei geblieben, dass Christian Kai keine Blowjobs mehr gibt, aber ihn beim Vorspiel ein bisschen mit dem Mund zu verwöhnen liegt drin. Damit hat auch Kai keine Probleme. Und so saugt Christian an dem empfindlichen Fleisch, lässt seine Zunge gegen das Frenulum schlagen und reibt zusätzlich mit seiner Faust über Kais Schaft. Ein Keuchen dringt an Christians Ohren, zu welchem sich leises Klimpern der Handschellen mischt. Sofort richtet sich Christians Blick nach oben, doch Kai scheint sich nicht unwohl zu fühlen. Er liegt da, die Augen geschlossen und geniesst. Das tut er immer, wie Christian feststellen musste. Kai schliesst die Augen, um noch intensiver zu fühlen. Um sich komplett fallen zu lassen und Christian liebt es jedes Mal, Kai so gelöst zu sehen. Schliesslich hat es auch lange gedauert, bis sie an diesen Punkt gelangt sind.

Christian merkt, wie Kais Erektion sich ziemlich schnell wieder aufstellt und als Christian diese komplett aus seinem Mund gleiten lässt, liegt sich prall auf Kais Unterbuch. Die warme, weiche Haut glänzt schimmernd durch Christians Speichel und hinterlässt bei Kai eine Gänsehaut. Kai muss nicht die Augen öffnen, um zu wissen, was jetzt kommt. Selbst wenn sie inzwischen schon einiges ausprobiert haben, neue Stellungen zusammen genossen haben, Kai sogar noch das ein oder andere Mal aktiv war, so hat Christian trotzdem eine gewisse Routine beibehalten. Eine Art Leitfaden, an dem sich Kai orientieren kann und Kai liebt ihn dafür. Er liebt Christian dafür, dass er Kai die Möglichkeit gibt sich weiterzuentwickeln und trotzdem ihm nicht alles weg nimmt, sondern stets weiss, wo, wie und wann Kai Sicherheit braucht. Und so weiss Kai, dass gleich ein glitschiger Finger durch seine Pobacken gleiten wird. Es wird nicht kalt sein, denn Christian ist stets darum bemüht, das Gel aufzuwärmen. So auch heute, weshalb Kai lediglich geniesserisch seufzt, als eine Fingerkuppe sanft und gekonnt seinen Muskelring massiert. Christian hat dieses Vorspiel inzwischen perfektioniert. Er weiss genau, wie er Kai anfassen und vorbereiten muss und Kai liebt es. Er liebt es von Christian gefingert zu werden, weil es sich so gut anfühlt. Weil es ihn so sehr erregt. 

Und so stöhnt er auch auf, als die erste Fingerkuppe endlich in ihn eindringt. Sich gegen den leichten Druck des Muskels durchsetzt und ihm eine Gänsehaut beschert. Kai ist spätestens jetzt komplett abgetaucht. Soweit, dass er nicht mal mehr wirklich merkt, dass er hier gefesselt auf dem Bett liegt. Das wird ihm aber spätestens dann wieder bewusst, als sich zwei Finger in ihn schieben, sich langsam Spreizen und ihm eine Welle der Lust durch den Körper jagen, so dass er verloren seine Hände in das Laken krallen will. Sofort halten ihn die Handschellen auf und ein leichter Adrenalinstoss durchfährt ihn, als ihm das bewusst wird. Es scheint absoluter Zufall gewesen zu sein, dass Christian noch in dem Moment das erste Mal Kais Prostata gestreift hat und dieser Stromschlag, der deshalb durch sein Rückenmark bis in sein Gehirn zuckt und sich mit dem Adrenalin vermischt, ist ein gefährlich geiler Cocktail. Wie auf einer Achterbahn. Angst gemischt mit Adrenalin, Neugierde und Nervenkitzel. 

Christian macht seine Arbeit unverschämt gut. Er hat Kai schon so weit getrieben, dass er aufpassen muss, dass er Kais Prostata nicht zu oft manipuliert, den Christian weiss inzwischen wie verdammt empfindlich Kai auf diese Berührungen reagiert. Er ist sich sogar ziemlich sicher, dass Kai zu den Exemplaren gehört, die durch rein anale Stimulation kommen können, doch er hatte bis jetzt noch nicht den Mut, es auch mal auszuprobieren. Zu gross ist die Angst noch, Kai damit überfordern zu können. Christian muss bei dem Gedanken selbst kurz schmunzeln. Schliesslich liegt Kai gerade gefesselt hier auf dem Bett und geniesst das Ganze mehr als deutlich. Wahrscheinlich ist Kai schon längst soweit, solch neue Dinge auszutesten.

Mit jedem Stöhnen, welches Kais Kehle verlässt, steigt auch Christians Level an Erregtheit. Jede Lustäusserung schiesst ihm direkt zwischen die Beine, so dass auch er schon ganz ungeduldig wird. Trotzdem bereitet er Kai weiter behutsam und sorgfältig vor. Christian würde es sich schliesslich nie verzeihen, wenn er Kai weh tun würde und schon gar nicht, wenn Kai sich gerade mit einem derart starken Vertrauen Christian hingibt. Deshalb bleibt Christian vorsichtig und geduldig und zieht seine Finger erst dann wieder aus Kai zurück, als dieser einfach nur noch völlig losgelöst und aufnahmebereit daliegt. Sofort schlägt Kai seine Augen wieder auf, als ihn diese unangenehme Leere überkommt. Das ist der Moment, den er am meisten hasst. Der Moment, wenn ausgefüllt sein und Verbundenheit durch Leere und Einsamkeit ersetzt wird. Doch auch da ist Christian immer sofort zur Stelle, denn dieser ist bereits wieder zu Kai hochgekrabbelt und hat seine saubere Hand an Kais Wange gelegt. Streicht ihm dabei völlig zart über die Wange und aus einem Reflex versucht Kai nach ihm zu greifen. Ihn zu spüren und zu fühlen, doch die Handschellen lassen ihm keine Möglichkeit dazu, weshalb Christian ab diesem gescheiterten Versuch etwas Grinsen muss. 

«Mein Schwanz wird heute wohl das Einzige sein, dass du in vollen Zügen spüren wirst» haucht er Kai gegen die Lippen, bevor er sich einen Kuss stielt, welcher aber nicht wirklich erwidert wird, zu perplex ist Kai aber diesen Worten. 

Schliesslich hat Dirty Talk noch nie zu ihnen ins Bett gehört. Christian war immer so sanft und liebevoll und romantisch. Hat ihn auch immer mit Worten dermassen beschützt, aber Kai wollte es ja. Er wollte Dirty Talk. Weil es ihn irgendwie anmacht, auch wenn es ihn genauso hart verunsichert. Weil es was Raues, Unnachgiebiges, Forderndes, Bestimmendes hat. Doch Kai vertraut Christian. Deshalb ist es okay. Christian hat sich inzwischen wieder aufgerichtet, nach der Tube mit dem Gleitgel gegriffen und seine Erektion mit einer ordentlichen Menge eingerieben. Obwohl auch Christian komplett hart ist, weil ihn das Vorspiel auch alles andere als kalt gelassen hat, pumpt er seine Mitte einige Male, bevor sanft Kais Beine etwas mehr spreizt und sich dazwischen kniet. Mit seiner linken Hand greift er nach einem der Kissen, hebt mit der rechten Hand Kais Hüfte etwas an und schiebt ihm dann das Kissen darunter. Dann blickt er hoch zu Kai, findet direkt neugierige, erregte und auch leicht nervöse blaue Augen, weshalb Christian sanft und warm lächelt, denn Blick nicht abwendet, während er blind seine Erektion in Position bringt, mit bestimmtem Druck gegen den Muskelring drückt und das wahnsinnige Gefühl geniesst, dass sich ihn ihm ausbreitet, wenn Kai flatternd die Augenlieder schliesst, weil es sich jedes Mal unverschämt gut anfühlt, wenn Christian das erste Mal mit seiner Spitze in ihn eindringt. Christian verharrt dann jedes Mal kurz, um Kai mit diesem überwältigenden Gefühl nicht zu überfordern, bevor er sich dann mit langsamen, auskostenden und sanften Stössen vorarbeitet. So lang bis er komplett in der süssen Enge versunken ist und sich komplett mit Kai vereinigt hat. Bis sie eins sind, Christian nur noch Kai gehört und Kai nur noch Christian.

Und dann stösst Christian zu. Schneller. Fester. Tiefer. Kai keucht. Stöhnt. Fühlt. Es ist neu. Es ist ungewohnt. Er liegt da, kann sich nicht wirklich bewegen. Kann nicht nach Christian greifen. Kann sich nicht an ihm festklammern, wie er es sonst immer tut, weil er das Gefühl hat, sich komplett aufzulösen. Christian beugt sich nicht zu ihm runter. Lässt ihn nicht dessen Oberkörper spüren. Jetzt hält Christian nämlich sein Wort, denn das Einzige, das Kai fühlen kann, ist Christians Penis, der hart in ihn gleitet und dessen Hände, die Kai an der Hüfte festhalten. Ihn in Position halten. Ihn teilweise noch fester an sich ziehen. Und auch wenn es neu und anders und ein wenig überfordernd ist, ist es genauso intensiv. Kai öffnet seine Augen wieder. Blickt zu Christian, der zwischen seinen Beinen kniet und keuchend atmet. Er sieht wie einzelne Schweisstropfen über Christians Stirn perlen, während er bestimmend immer wieder zustösst und Kai mit jedem Stoss einen Stromschlag verpasst.

«Sprich weiter» keucht Kai einfach drauf los und Christian schaut ihn kurz fragend an, bis er versteht.

Er ist zwar noch etwas unsicher, da Dirty Talk Kai bis jetzt immer überfordert hatte, aber er will Kai den Wunsch auch nicht abschlagen. 

«Macht dich das geil?» fragt Christian, während er die Geschwindigkeit etwas zurück schraubt und sich langsamer, auskostender in Kai versenkt.

«Stehst du da drauf hier so von mir durchgenommen zu werden?»

Kai schliesst stöhnend die Augen, hört diese Worte, spürt Christians Schwanz und fühlt sich einfach nur bis in die letzte Faser seines Körpers erregt. Es fühlt sich vollkommen anders an. Es fühlt sich irgendwie verboten an. Was sie hier tun, fühlt sich irgendwie verboten an und das macht es irgendwie so gut.

«Liegst hier völlig hilflos vor mir und lässt dich einfach so ficken.»

Christians Stösse werden wieder härter. Bestimmender. 

«Ich werde dir den verdammten Verstand aus dem Kopf vögeln!» knurrt Christian, während er sich ruckartig versenkt und Kai verspannt sich.

Irgendwie war das gerade zu viel. Ja irgendwie hat ihn das in Pornos angemacht, aber jetzt gerade das aus Christians Mund zu hören, ist einfach irgendwie beängstigend. Kai kann nicht mal sagen wieso genau jetzt. Wieso die Worte davor kein Problem waren, ganz im Gegenteil und es jetzt plötzlich für sein Kopf doch zu viel ist. Aber bevor die Angst sich irgendwie ausbreiten könnte, ist Christian schon bei ihm, hat sich zu ihm runtergebeugt, lässt Kai dadurch ganz viel Körperkontakt spüren, bewegt sich wieder ganz sanft und legt seine Lippen an Kais Ohr.

«Alles gut…es bin nur ich» flüstert er liebevoll und erstickt damit alle Sorgen direkt im Keim.

«Soll ich dich losmachen?» fragt Christian nach einigen Sekunden, doch Kai schüttelt entschlossen den Kopf.

«Mach weiter» flüstert er zurück. 

Also drückt ihm Christian nochmals die Lippen auf, bevor er sich wieder aufrichtet und das Tempo wieder steigert. Das Sprechen lässt Christian jedoch sein. Kai ist aber sowieso schon wieder komplett abgetaucht, denn durch den veränderten Winkel, streift Christian nun ziemlich gekonnt Kais Prostata und lässt ihn dadurch Sterne sehen. Er beginnt unruhig zu werden. Beginnt, mit den Beinen übers Laken zu rutschen und weil seine Hände gegen die Handschellen keine Chance haben und er noch so oft mit den Fingern in Richtung Christian zucken kann und doch keinen Zentimeter näher an ihn rankommt, krallt er sich am Kopfende des Bettes fest. Sucht irgendwo Halt, während Christian das Tempo anzieht und gleichzeigt nach Kais zuckendem Schwanz greift, weil er weiss, dass Kai kurz vor dem Orgasmus ist. Und Christian sollte recht behalten, denn ein paar kräftige Pumpstösse reichen aus, um Kai mit einem heiseren Aufschrei kommen zu lassen. Christian betrachtet sich die Spermaspur, die sich bis zu Kais Brust zieht und hat selten etwas Geileres gesehen, so dass es auch ihn direkt in den Lenden kribbelt. Kais Muskulatur die sich rhythmisch um ihn herum zusammen zieht, gibt ihm den Rest und nach ein paar kurzen, harten Stössen kommt auch Christian. 

Er verweilt kurz tief in Kai versenkt, schliesst die Augen und geniesset die letzten Wellen des Orgasmus, bevor er sich langsam aus Kai zurück zieht. Dieser wimmert leise vor sich hin, hasst dieses Gefühl nun umso mehr, da er Christian nicht mehr im geringsten Masse spüren kann und schlägt deshalb erwartungsvoll die Augen auf, als er zarte Finger an seinem rechten Handgelenk spürt. Er hört es Klicken, spürt wie das kalte Metall verschwindet und kaum ist auch die zweite Hand frei, hat er diese schon um Christians Nacken geschlungen und ihn an sich gezogen. Dieser lacht leise auf, drückt Kai blind einen Kuss auf die Schläfe und rollt sich etwas zur Seite, während er selbst die Arme um Kais Körper schliesst. Er spürt dessen Brust sich schnell Heben und Senken, spürt Kais Herz kräftig poldern und kann nicht anders, als ihn einfach nur festzuhalten. 

«Alles gut?» fragt Christian leise nach und Kais Lippen verzeihen sich zu seinem Lächeln, weil Christian das jedes verdammte Mal fragt.

Alles gut, fragt Christian immer nach und Kai kann immer die leichte Sorge in den Worten hören und fühlt sich dadurch so unglaublich stark geliebt. Kai nickt, um Christian diese Sorge zu nehmen.

«Hat es dir gefallen?» fragt Christian weiter, während er sanft Kais Nacken krault.

«Es war neu und aufregend…in gewissen Momenten auch etwas beängstigend, aber ja es hat mir gefallen» versichert ihm Kai.

Kai muss nicht hinsehen, um zu wissen, dass Christian lächelt. Er spürt es auch so. Und weil er ein endloses Vertrauen in Christian hat, ist er bereit immer wieder solche neuen Erfahrungen mit Christian zu machen. Weil er weiss, dass er sich mit Christians ausprobieren darf und kann und weil er weiss, am Ende des Tages wird Christian immer da sein, ihn lieben und beschützen.


	3. Neue Herausforderungen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ausgangslage: Jahr 2022, Christian und Kai leben seit 2 Jahren in Köln, P12 slash

«Oh Gott…wir werden alle sterben» murmelt Kai ängstlich und auch etwas frustriert.

Sein Herz schlägt ihm bis zum Hals, seine Hände sind feucht, seine Pupillen geweitet. Christian neben ihm lacht nur auf.

«Komm schon Kaichen, du schaffst das. Es wird schon nichts passieren. Und sonst bin ich ja immer noch da und kann eingreifen.»

Christian scheint die Ruhe selbst und Kai ist ihm dafür gerade sehr dankbar. Ansonsten hätte er schon lange das Handtuch geschmissen und wäre aus diesem Auto ausgestiegen. Aber Kai will endlich seinen Führerschein machen und dazu gehört halt logischerweise, dass man lernt ein Auto zu fahren. Kai ist inzwischen 25 Jahre alt. Da fand er, ist es langsam an der Zeit, dass er lernt Auto zu fahren. Schliesslich ist das häufig ein sehr nützliches Können, vor allem da sie, bzw. Christian, ja inzwischen ein eigenes Auto haben. Kai hatte schon öfters mit dem Gedanken gespielt und hatte auch inzwischen das Gefühl, stark genug zu sein, um sich dieser Herausforderung zu stellen. Den letzten Anstoss gab ihm aber ihr letzter Urlaub. Sie sind nämlich nach Frankreich an die Westküste gefahren, da sie einen kleinen Roadtrip durch die Bretagne machen wollten, doch das hiess, dass Christian die ganze Fahrerei übernehmen musste. Vor Ort war das ja auch nicht so schlimm. Sie hatten nur kleine Tagesetappen zurück zu legen. Doch der Starttag, wo sie von Köln direkt nach Rennes durchgefahren sind, dauerte fast 9 Stunden. Neun Stunden, die Christian ganz allein bewältigen musste und dasselbe wieder zurück. Und deshalb hatte sich Kai dazu entschieden, endlich den Führerschein zu machen. Genügend Geld hat er inzwischen auch beiseitegelegt, so dass es auch finanziell kein Problem für ihn wäre. Kaum hatte er Christian darauf angesprochen, oder besser gesagt ihn in seine Gedankenwelt und seine Idee mit einbezogen, dauerte es gerade mal einen Monat und Kai hatte die theoretische Prüfung im Sack. Gut, das war auch keine sonderlich grosse Herausforderung. Kai ist ein cleveres Kerlchen und fleissig noch dazu. So hat er nach Feierabend eifrig die Verkehrsregeln gelernt und die Prüfung im ersten Anlauf gepackt. Nicht mal nervös war er davor. Christian hatte sich bereits den Kopf darüber zerbrochen, obwohl er doch eigentlich wusste, dass Kai inzwischen so viel besser in dieser Welt zurecht kommt. Christian muss einfach immer wieder feststellen, dass er irgendwie noch viel mehr in der Vergangenheit feststeckt, während Kai einfach das alles hinter sich gelassen hat. Gut, nicht ganz alles, denn nachdem Kai nun seinen Lernfahrausweis in Händen hielt, wollte Christian mit ihm nach einer geeigneten Fahrschule suchen, doch Kai hatte ihn unsicher angeschaut.

«Kannst du mir das nicht beibringen…zumindest die ersten Schritte?»

Da war er wieder, der unsichere Kai. Ihm behagte der Gedanke nicht, als blutiger Anfänger zu einem fremden Menschen ins Auto zu sitzen und von ihm zu lernen, wie das alles funktioniert. Er sah sich schon im Auto sitzen und tausend Mal den Motor abwürgen, während der Fahrlehrer ungeduldig daneben sitzt und sich fragt, was für ein unfähiges Kerlchen da neben ihm sitzt. Der Gedanke, dass er auch noch etwas lernt, was sonst 18-jährige Teenies lernen, machte es nicht besser. Deshalb hat er sich erhofft, dass Christian ihm die Grundlagen beibringen könnte. Wie man anfährt, wie man schaltet, alles was man halt können muss, um überhaupt mal auf die Strasse zu gehen. Natürlich hatte Christian ja gesagt und so sind sie an ihrem nächsten freien Tag raus aus Köln auf einen abgelegenen Feldweg gefahren. Als Christian das Auto angehalten hat und dann ausgestiegen ist, um den Platz mit Kai zu tauschen, da hätte Kai am liebsten alles wieder abgeblasen. Scheisse war er nervös. So sass er mit zittrigen Händen hinter dem Lenkrad und wusste nicht, wie er das je lernen sollte. Christian hatte damals seine Hand auf Kais Hand gelegt, welche völlig verkrampft um das Lenkrad gekrallt war. 

«Alles gut, ich bin da Kai» hatte Christian dann gemeint und Kai verstand es immer noch nicht, wie Christian es schaffte, mit nur wenigen Worten, ihn ruhig werden zu lassen.

«Also schau mal, da ganz links, das ist die Kupplung…die bedienst du mit dem linken Fuss» hatte dann Christian begonnen zu erklären, während er auf die Pedale in Kais Fussraum gezeigt hatte.

«In der Mitte ist die Bremse und ganz rechts ist das Gaspedal…diese zwei Pedale bedienst du mit dem rechten Fuss.»

«Und wenn ich Gas und Bremse vertausche?» hatte Kai sofort panisch gefragt, doch Christian blieb ganz ruhig.

«Dann zieh ich hier die Handbremse, bevor irgendwas passieren kann» erklärte Christian und nahm damit Kai wieder etwas die Angst.

«Wie gesagt, ich bin da, ich pass auf. Ausserdem sind wir hier auf nem Feldweg, da kannst du nirgends gegenfahren.»

Kai nickte, auch wenn er davon noch nicht ganz überzeugt war. Bei seinem Glück bekam er es noch hin, sie irgendwie auf die Seite zu legen.

«Hier hast du den Steuerknüppel für die Gänge…siehst du, sie sind alle angeschrieben 1, 2, 3 und so weiter. Wenn du anfahren willst, immer den ersten Gang rein tun. Die Gänge wechseln kannst du nur, indem du die Kupplung, linkes Pedal, ganz durchdrückst, okay?»

Kai nickte verstehend.

«Und auch den Motor kannst du nur anstellen, wenn du die Kupplung ganz durchdrückst. Ansonsten springt der nicht an.»

Wieder nickte Kai.

«Hier vorne siehst du die Geschwindigkeit, die du fährst.» erklärte Christian, während er auf den Tacho zeigte.

«Und das hier?» fragte Kai nach, während er auf die Anzeige daneben deutete.

«Die kannst du mal noch ignorieren. Das zeigt dir die Anzahl Umdrehungen. Das brauchst du vor allem, um dich ein bisschen zu orientieren, wann du hoch, beziehungsweise runterschalten sollst. Aber das kann dir jetzt noch egal sein. Wir beginnen erst Mal klein.»

Kai akzeptierte das. Es waren eh schon sehr viel Informationen. Da war er froh, nicht noch mehr wissen und im Augen behalten zu müssen

«Okay, ready, um mal zu versuchen, anzufahren?» fragte Christian lächelnd nach und Kai hätte am liebsten geschrien NEIN.

Aber es half ja alles nichts. Er wollte lernen Auto zu fahren, also muss er sich auch darauf einlassen. Deshalb nickte er.

«Gut dann rechter Fuss komplett auf die Bremse…»

«In der Mitte, oder?» unterbrach ihn Kai und Christian nickte.

«Und den linken Fuss komplett auf die Kupplung…und jetzt den Schlüssel drehen, bis der Motor anspringt.»

Kai tat wie ihm befohlen und gleich darauf begann das Auto zu wackeln und der Motor brummt auf.

«Und jetzt?» fragte Kai leicht panisch, weshalb Christian etwas schmunzeln musste.

«Jetzt nimmst du den Fuss von der Bremse und setzt ihn aufs Gas. Gib langsam Gas und lass gleichzeitig die Kupplung etwas kommen.»

Also setzte Kai den Fuss auf das Gas, drückte nur ganz wenig darauf, aus Angst, gleich mit 100 Kilometer pro Stunde los zu düsen, während er die Kupplung etwas los lies und zack, Motor abgewürgt.

«Was hab ich falsch gemacht?» fragte Kai überfordert.

«Alles gut, das ist Übungssache. Du musst etwas mehr Gas geben und die Kupplung weniger schnell los lassen. Probiers nochmal.»

Kai drückte also wieder Bremse und Kupplung durch, startete erneut den Motor und begann wieder mit dem Spiel. Diesmal mit etwas zu viel Gas, so dass der Motor lauf aufheulte und Kai aus Schreck erst Mal vom Pedal rutschte. Der Wagen nahm einen Sprung nach vorne und der Motor verabschiedete sich.

«Nicht schlimm, nichts passiert…alles gut Kaichen» beruhigte Christian ihn, während Kai das Gefühl hatte, sein Herz springt ihm gleich aus der Brust. 

«Meine Güte ich werde das nie lernen» motzte Kai los.

«Ey du hast es erst zwei Mal versucht. Das ist ganz normal, okay? Komm, nochmal.»

Schnaubend startete Kai den dritten Versuch. Wieder heulte der Motor auf, weshalb Christian ihn anwies, etwas weniger Gas zu geben.

«Und jetzt langsam von der Kupplung weg…genau so, etwas mehr Gas…» dirigierte ihn Christian durch die Situation und endlich setzte sich das Auto in Bewegung.

Ruckelnd und sehr unruhig, aber Kai ist das erste Mal erfolgreich angefahren.

«Oh mein Gott ich fahre» hatte Kai mit einer Mischung aus Begeisterung und Panik gemeint, bevor er nach wenigen Metern auf Christians Befehl hin wieder angehalten hatte.

Dieses Spiel hatten sie an diesem Nachmittag mehrmals wiederholt. Auch die Tage darauf sind sie so oft sie konnte rausgefahren, um zu üben und Kai wurde immer besser. Er konnte inzwischen relativ sauber anfahren, ohne dass man das Gefühl hatte, der Motor explodiert gleich, oder das Auto hüpft den restlichen Weg zum Ziel. 

Und deshalb will Christian heute das erste Mal mit Kai auf die Strasse. Nur einen kleinen Abschnitt, zu einem Parkplatz. Aber es ist das erste Mal, dass Kai auf einer offiziellen Strasse fahren wird, wo andere Autos entgegen kommen könnten. Und obwohl Kai wirklich Angst hat, setzt er wagemutig den Blinker und biegt ab dem Feldweg in die Landstrasse ein. Etwas ruckelnd fahren sie los und Kai kommt ins Schwitzen. Er ist auf dem Feldweg maximal 30 oder 40 Kilometer pro Stunde gefahren. Hier ist jedoch 80 erlaubt.

«Du musst nicht 80 fahren, wenn du dich nicht traust…wir haben das L-Schild dran, jeder weiss, dass du noch lernst, alles gut.» beruhigt in Christian direkt und nimmt Kai damit wieder etwas die Angst.

Langsam und vorsichtig beschleunigt Kai, wird schneller und schneller. Schaltet auf Christians Befehl hin höher und höher, bis er mit 60 Kilometer pro Stunde fährt und das Gefühl hat, zu rasen. Wieso kommt das einem viel schneller vor, wenn man selbst fährt, als wenn man auf dem Beifahrersitz sitzt, denkt er sich. Zu seinem Leidwesen kommt tatsächlich von hinten auch noch ein Auto und fährt relativ dicht auf.

«Alles gut…ignorier ihn…er kann überholen, wenn er will» meint Christian sofort, als er sieht, wie Kai sich durch den Autofahrer völlig gestresst fühlt.

Tatsächlich setzt dieser dann auch schon den Blinker und rauscht an Kai vorbei.

«Oh Gott da vorne kommt ne Kreuzung» meint Kai dann nervös.

«Genau da vorne fährst du rechts. Dann fahren wir nochmal ein kleines Stück und dann kommt auch schon der Parkplatz und du hast es geschafft.»

Doch Kai ist viel zu aufgeregt, um sich davon beruhigen zu lassen, schliesslich fahren sie auf eine verdammte Kreuzung zu. Bremsen, Kupplung drücken, zurück schalten, in den Spiegel schauen, blinken...wie soll er das alles gleichzeitig machen?! Mit einem etwas zu harten Stopp kommen sie an der Kreuzung zum Stehen, aber Kai ist erleichtert, weil sie noch alle leben. Er blickt nach links und rechts, doch kein Auto weit und breit ist zu sehen. Als fährt er vorsichtig an und ist frustriert, weil er den Motor abwürgt. Er dachte doch, er kann das jetzt.

«Nicht schlimm Kai…nimm dir deine Zeit, es ist niemand da, der dich stresst.»

Kai atmet deshalb tief durch und versucht es erneut. Langsamer und vorsichtiger und fährt tatsächlich relativ sauber an. Auch den zweiten Abschnitt meistert Kai gut, obwohl er nochmal einen Schweissausbruch hatte, als ihnen ein Auto entgegen kam. Trotzdem ist Kai mehr als froh, als er auf den grossen Parkplatz abbiegt, anhält und den Motor ausstellt. 

«Du hast es geschafft Kaichen, du kannst dich entspannen» meint Christian dann schmunzelnd, während er sanft über Kais Hände streicht, welche sich so ans Lenkrad geklammert haben, dass die Knöchel weiss hervor treten.

Etwas verlegen löst Kai deshalb seine Finger. 

«Ich bin stolz auf dich» meint dann Christian lächelnd, bevor er sich zu Kai rüber beugt und ihn sanft küsste.

Kai lächelt in den Kuss und wird gerade von purer Erleichterung geflutet. Er ist tatsächlich das erste Mal selbst auf einer Strasse gefahren.


	4. Auszeit - Teil 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ausgangslage: Jahr 2029, Christian und Kai leben seit 9 Jahren in Köln, Emma ist fast 2 Jahren Teil der kleinen Familie; P6 slash

Klimpernd dreht Christian den Schlüssel im Schloss und schiebt dann leise quietschend die Haustüre auf. Sie sollte endlich mal geölt werden, aber wie oft hatte Christian schon daran gedacht, es aber dann trotzdem nie getan. Genauso quietschend schiebt er die Tür deshalb wieder zu, während er das Licht im Flur anknipst. Er lässt einmal knacksend seinen Nacken rotieren, bevor er durch den hellerleuchteten Flur an die Tür ganz am Ende tritt und diese aufschiebt. Im Mondlicht erkennt er Kais Gestalt, welche eingekugelt auf dem Bett liegt, die Decke nur bis zur Hüfte gezogen. Christian muss grinsen, denn bei Kai gibt es nur entweder zusammengekugelt wie ein Igel oder ausgebreitet wie ein Seestern. Anders hat er diesen Mann noch nie schlafen gesehen. Lächelnd tritt er an das Bett, geht in die Hocke und gleitet sanft mit seiner Hand über die stopplige Wange, um Kai zu wecken. In den Körper kommt auch direkt Regung, der Igel kugelt sich aus und als Kai seine Augen öffnet und im dumpfen Licht Christians Gesicht erkennt, da verziehen sich seine Lippen direkt zu einem Lächeln. Christian lächelt zurück, beugt sich vor und haucht Kai einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

«Zieh dich an, ich wecke schon mal Emma» murmelt dann Christian, bevor er sich nochmal einen Kuss stiehlt und dann wieder von Kai ablässt.

Der nuschelt ein ‘okay’, reibt sich mit der Hand über die müden Augen, bevor er sich gähnend aufsetzt. Während Kai sich aus dem Bett rollt und in die bereitgelegten Klamotten schlüpft, scheibt Christian langsam die Tür neben ihrem Schlafzimmer auf. ‘Emma’ steht an eben dieser in grossen, bunten Buchstaben und Christian betritt den Raum, in dem leuchtende Sterne auf den Wänden tanzten. Sie hatten Emma dieses Nachtlicht ziemlich schnell nach ihrem Einzug gekauft, denn Emma hatte viele Albträume und wenn sie dann auch noch in einem stockfinsteren Zimmer aufwachte, da war Emmas Panik fast nicht mehr zu stoppen. Das Nachtlicht half und hilft, doch am meisten hilft wohl Juicy, welche bereits in der Sekunde, in der Christian die Tür geöffnet hatte, erwartungsvoll den Kopf anhob und zu eben dieser Tür linste, um zu sehen, welcher Eindringling da kommt. Der Eindringling wurde schnell als harmlos erkannt und die Berner Sennenhündin beginnt freudig mit der Rute zu wedeln, ohne jedoch ihren Platz an Emmas Seite zu verlassen. 

Juicy lebt seit etwas mehr als einem halben Jahr bei ihnen und hilft Emma so viel. Das ist aber auch kein Wunder, denn Juicy ist eine ausgebildete Assistenzhündin, die extra für Emma ausgebildet wurde. Emma kam ja schliesslich mit einem ordentlichen Rucksack an Problemen zu Christian und Kai und auch wenn Emma von ihren neuen Vätern alle Liebe und alles Verständnis der Welt bekam und auch wenn Emma mehrmals wöchentlich in Therapie ging, so wurde der Rucksack nur sehr langsam kleiner. Emma wurde weiterhin häufig von Alträumen geplagt, rutschte immer wieder in Panikzustände, verletzte sich, wenn auch nicht mehr so häufig, selbst und klammerte unglaublich an Christian. Und auch wenn es Kai unglaublich freute, dass Emma auch ihm gegenüber immer mehr auftat, so waren sie Beide nicht froh zu sehen, dass das Klammern so auch langsam auf Kai überging und es immer wieder zu Zusammenbrüchen seitens Emma kam, wenn Kai zur Arbeit musste, obwohl ja immer noch Christian da war. Dann mussten sie aber schnell merken, wie positiv Emma auf Tiere reagiert. Wie sie in Anwesenheit dieser viel ruhiger wurde und runter kam. Wie die Albträume ausblieben, wenn sie z.B. den Tag im Zoo verbracht hatten. Deshalb kam der Gedanke auf, Emma ein Haustier zu schenken, doch den verwarfen sie schnell wieder. Es wäre dem Tier gegenüber nicht fair, wenn sie nur zu Emmas Wohl ein Meerschweinchen in ihr Kinderzimmer setzten würden. Sie bräuchten ein Tier, dass dafür gemacht ist, Emma auch wirklich zu helfen und so kam die Idee, Emma einen Assistenzhund zu besorgen. 

Christian und Kai gingen ein bisschen naiv an diese Sache ran. In ihrer Vorstellung konnten sie einen entsprechenden Verein anschrieben und die würden ihnen einen Hund übergeben. Doch die Wirklichkeit sah anders aus. Der Verein machte sich zuerst ein Bild von Emme, Christian und Kai. Schaute, ob das ganze überhaupt Sinn machte. In welchen Belangen ein Assistenzhund Emma überhaupt unterstützen müsste und könnte. Dann musste ein Welpe ausgesucht werden, der zu Emma passt und den man nach Emmas Bedürfnissen ausbilden konnte. Die Chemie zwischen Hund und Kind müsste stimmen und wenn man Pech hatte, dann merkt man nach monatelanger Ausbildung, dass es nicht passt und alles war für nichts. Die Ausbildung ist ausserdem teuer. Wirklich teuer. Und erst nach Gutachten, Attesten und vielem mehr, war die Krankenkasse bereit, diese Kosten zu übernehmen. Aber auch wenn es aufwendig und nervenaufreibend war, so hat es geklappt und Juicy ist einfach der perfekte Hund für Emma, denn sie weicht nicht von Emmas Seite. Sie ist bei ihr. Immer. Sie spürt, wenn das Mädchen unruhig wird. Wenn sie Angst bekommt. Dann ist Emma zur Stelle. Leckt das kleine Mädchen ab. Buhlt um ihre Aufmerksamkeit, bis die kleinen Hände durch ihr Fell gleiten und Emma ruhiger wird. Dann klammert sich Emma an die Hündin und man kann zusehen, wie sie mit jedem Atemzug ruhiger wird. Und wenn bei Emma mal alles wieder aus dem Ruder läuft und sie beginnt, sich selbst zu verletzen und zu schlagen, dann ist Emma da. Drängt sich schützend vor sie. In ihre Arme. Verhindert, dass Emma sich verletzten kann. Und Christian könnte jedes Mal weinen vor Glück, wenn er sieht, wie Juicy etwas schafft, was er selbst nur mit Müh und Not hinbekommt. Kurzum, dieser Hund ist das Beste, was ihnen und vor allem Emma hätte passieren können.

«Na mein Mädchen, bereit für ein paar Tage Urlaub?» fragt Christian leise die Hündin, während er ihr sanft den Kopf krault. 

Eine feuchte Zunge gleitet über seinen Handrücken und Christian deutet das grinsend als ein ja. Sachte streicht er nun Emma ein paar Strähnen aus dem schlafenden Gesicht.

«Hey Prinzessin, aufwache. Es geht los.» 

Müde blinzelt Emma ihn an, bevor sie gähnt.

«Ich will schlafen…» brummt das Mädchen leise und Christian muss schmunzeln.

«Kannst du auch gleich wieder im Auto. Komm, aufstehen.» fordert Christian das Mädchen auf, doch Emma bleibt liegen und streckt die Arme nach ihm aus.

«Tragen» murmelt sie einsilbig und Christian gibt grinsend nach.

«Na gut, du Prinzessin, gut festhalten.»

Mit diesen Worten schiebt er vorsichtig seine Arme unter dem kleinen Körper durch, während Emma ihre Arme um Christians Nacken schlingt. Vorsichtig steht er auf und auch Juicy hüpft direkt aus dem Bett. Kurz bleibt Christian unschlüssig im Kinderzimmer stehen und überlegt sich, ob er Emma Klamotten anziehen soll. Diese beginnt aber bereits wieder leise in seinen Armen zu schnarchen, weshalb er grinsend den Gedanken verwirft. Sie würden eh die halbe Nacht durchfahren und am Ziel direkt wieder ins Bett fallen, da kann sie auch in ihrem Schlafanzug bleiben. 

«Juicy, nimm Hasi mit» befiehlt Christian noch der Hündin, während er mit der schlafenden Emma im Arm das Kinderzimmer verlässt. 

Juicy hüpft auf das Bett, schnappt sich den kleinen Stoffhasen, mit dem Emma immer schläft und tänzelt dann freudig Christian hinterher in den Flur. Mit seinem Ellbogen löscht Christian das Nachtlicht und der Raum wird wieder in Dunkelheit getaucht. Im Flur trifft er auf Kai, welcher gerade die Reisetaschen schultert und gemeinsam verlassen sie die Wohnung. Beim Auto angekommen, befördert Kai eben diese in den Kofferraum, während Christian die schlafende Emma in den Kindersitz setzt an anschnallt. Das Mädchen kuschelt sich leise schnarchend in den Sitz und Christian lächelt zufrieden als Juicy sofort auf die Rückbank springt und ihren Kopf schützend in Emmas Schoss legt. Mit einem Klick rastet Christian nun auch noch Juicys Spezial-Brustgeschirr mit einem Sicherheitsgurt ein, um damit auch die Hündin zu sichern. Als Christian wieder von der Rückbank krabbelt, nimmt Kai seinen Platz ein und vorsichtig breitet er Emmas Jacke über dem kleinen Körper aus, bevor er die Autotür schliesst und sich zu Christian umdreht.

«Soll ich fahren, damit du dich etwas ausruhen kannst?»

«Lass mich mal zuerst fahren. Ich bin noch fit, okay? Dann kannst du noch etwas weiterschlafen.» erwidert Christian.

Kai nickt und läuft um das Auto rum, während Christian sich auf den Fahrersitz gleiten lässt.

«Aber wehe du weckst mich nicht und fährst alles durch!» ermahnt Kai ihn, weshalb Christian schmunzeln muss.

«Keine Sorge, ich weck dich nach der Hälfte.»

«Oder vorher, wenn du müde wirst!»

«Versprochen» grinst Christian, bevor er sich zu Kai rüber lehnt und ihm einen Kuss gibt.

«Und jetzt Schlaf» ermahnt er Kai, während er den Motor startet und die Garage verlässt.

Kai blickt noch einmal zurück auf die Rückbank, wo auch Emma und Juicy im Land der Träume sind und als Kai sich in den Sitz kuschelt und die Augen schliesst, da ist auch er relativ schnell eingeschlafen. Christians Blick huscht die ganze Fahrt über immer wieder in den Rückspiegel zu Emma und zur Seite zu Kai und er fühlt jedes Mal diese unglaubliche Wärme in seinem Brustkorb. Es ist 10 Jahre her, als sich all das ziemlich ähnlich abgespielt hatte. Auch damals war Christian von der Arbeit nach Hause gekommen, hatte Kai geweckt und zusammen sind sie in ihren ersten gemeinsamen Urlaub nach Travemünde gefahren. Ja und heute 10 Jahre später treten sie die Strecke zwar von Köln aus an, weshalb es etwas länger dauert, doch diesmal kann Kai ihn unterstützen, weil er auch den Führerschein hat. Und auch diesmal ist es irgendwie ihr erster Urlaub, denn es ist der erste Urlaub, den sie mit Emma unternehmen und es war irgendwie von Anfang an klar, dass sie dafür nach Travemünde fahren würden. Zurück in dieselbe Hütte wie damals und sowohl Christian als auch Kai freut die Vorstellung wahnsinnig, wieder in dieses Ferienhaus zu gehen, mit Emma und Juicy den Strand unsicher zu machen, im Ort irgendwo Eis essen zu gehen und den Leuchtturm zu besteigen.

Nach gut der Hälfte der Strecke setzt Christian gähnend den Blinker, um auf die nächste Raststätte zu fahren. Es ist kurz nach ein Uhr in der Früh und laut Navi sollten sie in ziemlich genau zwei Stunden am Ziel sein. Ein paar Laternen beleuchten die Raststätte und obwohl ausser einem LKW nicht ein einziges Auto anwesend ist und sie damit massig Platz haben, lenkt Christian den Wagen akkurat in eine Parklücke und stellt den Motor aus. Alle Insassen haben nichts von dem Zwischenstopp bemerkt und schlafen selig weiter, weshalb Christian schmunzeln muss. Lediglich Juicys Ohren zucken etwas und als Christian seinen Sicherheitsgurt mit einem hörbaren Klick öffnet, hebt sie auch schon träge ihren Kopf. Leise öffnet Christian die Fahrertür und tritt um das Auto rum, um die hintere Autotür zu öffnen. Mit schiefgelegtem Kopf und langsam wedelnder Rute blickt Juicy zu Christian.

«Komm mein Mädchen. Einmal Pipi machen.»

Sofort steht Juicy auf, hüpft aus dem Auto und läuft zu der kleinen Grünfläche auf der anderen Seite. Christian folgt ihr gähnend. Streckt seine müden Glieder von sich und geniesst die frische Luft. Im Mondlicht beobachtet er Juicy, welche sich noch etwas durch das Gras stöbert, als er ordentlich zusammen zuckt, weil zwei Arme sich von hinten um ihn schliessen. 

«Meine Güte hast du mich erschreckt» motzt Christian grinsend, bevor er wohlig seufzend die Augen schliesst, als sanfte Küsse auf seinem Nacken platziert werden.

«Tut mir leid, war keine Absicht» murmelt Kai zwischen zwei Küssen. 

Christian seufzt nur weiter wohlig auf und lässt den Kopf müde nach vorne Sacken. 

«Wird glaube ich Zeit für einen Fahrerwechsel. Du solltest schlafen.»

«Mmmh» brummt Christian müde.

«Wollte dich eh wecken, aber dachte mir, solange ich mit Juicy hier draussen bin, kannst du noch etwas schlafen.»

Juicy kommt direkt angewatschelt, als sie ihren Namen hört und sitzt nun erwartungsvoll neben ihren zwei Herrchen. 

«Ich glaub Juicy ist bereit für die Weiterfahrt und du bereit für Schlaf. Du schläfst ja schon fast im Stehen ein.»

Christian weiss auch nicht, woher dieser plötzliche Anflug an absoluter Müdigkeit gekommen ist. Bis vorhin fühlte er sich noch einigermassen wach, aber jetzt könnte er wirklich auf der Stelle einschlafen. Mühsam zwingt er sich deshalb die Augen wieder zu öffnen und dreht sich dann in Kais Armen um. Ein lächelndes Gesicht und warme, blaue Augen empfangen ihn und Christian kann nicht anders als sich runter zu beugen und Kai richtig zu küssen. Dieser erwidert den Kuss, muss aber schon nach wenigen Sekunden schmunzeln, weil Christian einfach bereits beim Küssen droht einzuschlafen, dessen Lippen immer träger werden und immer mehr Körpergewicht auf Kai landet.

«Lass uns weiterfahren» meint Kai deshalb grinsend, während er sich von Christian löst und ihn in Richtung Auto schiebt. 

Juicy folgt ihnen und während Christian auf den Beifahrersitz sinkt, öffnet Kai die hintere Tür, um Juicy reinzulassen. Sofort nimmt sie ihre altbekannte Position ein und bettet ihren Kopf auf Emmas Schoss, welche auch schlafend direkt nach dem weichen Fell greift. Kai sichert die Hündin wieder mit dem Sicherheitsgurt, schliesst leise die Tür, um Emma nicht zu wecken und setzt sich genauso leise auf den Fahrersitz. Sein Blick huscht nach rechts und er muss schmunzeln, weil Christian mit offenem Mund im Sitz hängt und tief und fest schläft. Kopfschüttelnd dreht Kai den Schlüssel im Schloss, lässt den Motor aufbrummen und fährt von der Raststätte wieder zurück auf die Autobahn. Weiter auf den Weg in ihren ersten gemeinsamen Urlaub als kleine, perfekte Familie.

TBC


	5. Auszeit - Teil 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hier kommt nun der zweite Teil von der kleinen Auszeit, die sich Chris, Kai, Emma und Juicy in Travemünde gönnen.

Der Kies knirscht unter den Rädern als Kai den Wagen vor dem Ferienhaus zum Stehen bringt. Er dreht den Schlüssel, der Motor verstummt und Kai gähnt einmal herzhaft. Endlich sind sie da. Als er den Schlüssel aus dem Zündschloss zieht, erlischt das Scheinwerferlicht und Dunkelheit legt sich über sie. Nach einigen Sekunden haben sich Kais Augen an die neuen Lichtverhältnisse gewöhnt und Kai erkennt die Umrisse des Hauses im Mondlicht. Mit einem Lächeln dreht er sich zu Christian, welcher immer noch tief und fest schläft. Etwas umständlich lehnt er sich über die Mittelkonsole zu Christian rüber und legt seine Lippen vorsichtig und sanft auf Christians Gegenspieler. Sofort kommt träge Bewegung in den Körper und ohne wirklich wach zu sein, erwidert Christian den Kuss, weshalb Kai schmunzeln muss. Nur widerwillig löst er sich wieder von Christians Lippen, legt dafür seine Hand an dessen Wange und streicht sanft über die stopplige Wange.

«Hey…wir sind da» flüstert Kai leise, während Christian ein paar Mal blinzelt und im Reich der Lebenden ankommt. 

Müde blickt sich Christian um, um sich zu orientieren und bleibt dann schlussendlich mit seinem Blick an Kais Gesicht hängen. Sofort verziehen sich seine Lippen zu einem Lächeln.

«Wird auch Zeit…ein Bett ist halt schon ein bisschen bequemer als so ein Autositz.»

Kai nickt nur grinsend. Definitiv und er hat nichts dagegen, sich nun in dieses Bett zu schwingen, sich an Christian zu kuscheln und zu schlafen.

«Dann mal los, würde ich sagen» meint er deshalb, bevor er seinen Sicherheitsgurt löst uns aussteigt.

Christian tut es ihm gleich und während er zum Kofferraum geht, um die Taschen rauszuholen, öffnet Kai die hintere Tür. Sofort blickt ihn Juicy erwartungsvoll an, weshalb er ihr über den Kopf wuschelt, bevor er ihr Sicherheitsgeschirr löst.

«Na hopp…raus mit dir» fordert er Juicy auf. 

Die lässt sich nicht zweimal bitten und hüpft freudig aus dem Auto, nur um sich direkt im nächsten Busch zu versäubern. Kai hingegen löst Emmas Sicherheitsgurt und zieht das schlafende Mädchen vorsichtig in seine Arme. Kurz scheint es so als ob Emma aufwachen würde, doch sie kuschelt sich nur enger an Kais Brust und schlingt ihre Ärmchen um Kais Hals. Mit seinem Fuss stupst er die Autotür an, um sie wieder zu verschliessen, legt gleichzeitig eine Hand schützend an Emmas Kopf und läuft dann Christian hinterher, welcher bepackt wie ein Lastesel, zur Eingangstür marschiert. Ein Pfiff von Christian reicht und Juicy, welche bis eben noch durch das Gestrüpp gewuselt ist, kommt angerannt und betritt mit ihnen zusammen die Wohnung.

Für Kai ist es völlig absurd. Sie waren ein einziges Mal hier, vor 10 Jahren, und trotzdem flutet ihn gerade ein Gefühl von Heimat. Das liegt vielleicht auch daran, dass, wie sie nun feststellen müssen, sich in den 10 Jahren einfach so gut wie gar nichts geändert hat. Es sind immer noch dieselben Möbelstücke, welche an derselben Stelle stehen und Kai muss lächeln, weil es sich so vertraut anfühlt. Während Christian die Taschen inzwischen mit einem lauten Seufzer auf den Boden im Schlafzimmer gleiten lässt, steht Kai immer noch im Flur und blickt ins spärlich belichtete Wohnzimmer.

«Kommst du?» ruft Christian aus dem Schlafzimmer, als dieser bemerkt, dass Kai nicht zu kommen scheint.

Dieser setzt sich nun wieder in Bewegung und betritt das Schlafzimmer. Die Vermieterin hat extra ein Klappbett neben ihr Doppelbett gestellt, auf welches Kai nun vorsichtig Emmas Körper legt. Dieser rollt sich sofort zu einer Kugel zusammen als sie auf der weichen Matratze liegt und Kai greift nach der Steppdecke, die am Bettende liegt und breitet diese vorsichtig auf Emma aus. Gleichdarauf hüpft Juicy auf das Bett und muss sich ganz schön klein machen, da dieses Klappbett nicht so gross wie Emmas normales Bett ist. Doch irgendwie quetscht sich die Berner Sennen Hündin erfolgreich dazu und Kai muss ab dem sich ihm bietenden Bild verliebt lächeln. 

«Ich glaub, da passt du nicht mehr mit drauf» meint Christian schmunzelnd, während er von hinten ganz nahe an Kai ran tritt, seine Arme um dessen Bauch schlingt und den Kopf auf Kais Schulter ablegt. 

«Dann muss ich mich wohl mit dir abgeben» seufzt Kai, was Christian empört schnauben lässt.

Gleich darauf zwickt Christian ihm in die Seite und Kai windet sich schmunzelnd aus Christians Armen. Jeweils mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht ziehen sie sich die Klamotten vom Leib, bis sie nur noch ihre Boxershorts anhaben. Gemeinsam krabbeln sie auf die Matratze und unter die Decke und es dauert keine Sekunde, da hat sich Kai schon an Christian gekuschelt, seinen Kopf auf dessen Brust platziert und lauscht dem dumpfen Herzschlag. So wie er es immer tut, wenn Christian bei ihm ist. Christian drückt ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn und dann dauert es auch bei ihnen nur wenige Minuten und Beide sind eingeschlafen.

Geweckt wird Kai durch eine feuchte Zunge und Christian durch piksende Finger. Brummend versucht Kai irgendwie Juicy von sich runterzudrücken, während Christian sich gegen Emmas viel zu flinke Hände zur Wehr setzt. 

«Aufstehen» gluckst Emma immer wieder grinsend und Juicy lässt es sich nicht nehmen, direkt mit einem Bellen in den Spass einzusteigen. 

«Ist ja gut, du hast gewonnen. Wir ergeben uns.» erklärt sich Christian geschlagen, während er theatralisch die Hände in die Luft reckt. 

Zufrieden grinsend sitzt Emma auf seinem Schoss und blickt auf ihn runter. 

«Emma hat gewonnen» meint sie zufrieden und während Kai gerade Juicy aus dem Bett schuppst, sieht er wie Christians Augen herausfordern zu funkeln beginnen.

«Oder auch nicht!» 

Mit einer fliessenden Bewegung hat Christian sich unter Emma hervor gerollt, das Mädchen unter seinen Arm geklemmt und ist aus dem Bett gehüpft.

«Emma geht jetzt nämlich baden!» 

Glucksend und kichernd windet sich Emma in Christians Armen, welche mit ihr lachend ins Bad stampft. Juicy hüpft fröhlich um sie rum und lässt damit auch Kai in Ruhe, welcher kopfschüttelnd der Truppe nachschaut. 

«Ich mach dann mal Frühstück» ruft er gähnend aus dem Zimmer.

«Ich bitte darum» ruft Christian zurück.

Gleich darauf hört Kai wie plätschernd Wasser in die Badewanne gelassen wird. Erneut gähnt Kai herzhaft, während er seine Glieder von sich streckt und rollt sich dann aus dem Bett. Aus der Reisetasche kramt er sich frische Klamotten, streift sich diese über und tapst dann barfuss in die Küche. Er lacht auf, als er den Kühlschrank öffnet und dieser wie damals bis in die letzte Ecke gefüllt ist. Als wäre das hier ein Déjà-vu. Nur gut sitzt Christian mit Emma in der Badewanne und steht nicht hier in der Küche. Sonst müsste Kai wohl wieder mit dem Erste Hilfe Koffer angerannt kommen. Wobei sich Christian in den letzten Jahren wirklich gemacht hat, was das Kochen angeht. Sie haben nämlich häufig zusammen gekocht und eigentlich ist Christian gar nicht so unbegabt, was das anbelangt. Er brauchte einfach Führung und die konnte und kann Kai ihm geben, so dass auch Christian inzwischen richtig Spass am Kochen hat. Doch jetzt sind sie wieder in ihren klassischen Rollen. Kai tobt sich in der Küche aus und Christian amüsiert sich wohl bestens gelaunt in der Badewanne mit Emma. Nach einiger Zeit hört Kai jedoch einen empörten Aufschrei und viel Lärm, weshalb er kritisch das Messer, mit welchem er gerade noch Obst klein geschnitten hat, zur Seite legt und zum Badezimmer geht. Was ihn dort erwartet, lässt ihn laut auflachen. Christian ist mit seinen fast 2 Meter Grösse nicht gerade klein und muss sich schon immer etwas zusammenfalten, wenn da noch eine zweite Person mitreinkommt. Sei es nun Kai, oder auch nur Emma. Doch neben Emma und Christian hat sich nun auch noch Juicy in die Badewanne gequetscht und dadurch die Hälfte des Badewassers auf den Boden befördert. Christian ist von oben bis unten mit Schaum bekleckert und sieht leicht überfordert aus.

«Das machst du aber sauber, bevor er Frühstück gibt, ne» meint Kai, während er auf die Sauerei weist.

Kai kann sich gerade noch in Deckung bringen als ein nasser Waschlappen in seine Richtung fliegt. Christians, natürlich jugendfrei gehaltene Schimpftirade, nimmt er nur noch entfernt wahr, während er grinsend zurück in die Küche geht und das Frühstück fertigstellt. Natürlich hat Kai sich danach trotzdem erbarmt und geholfen, die ganze Überschwemmung aufzuputzen. Das lag aber sicherlich auch daran, dass er Christian nichts abschlagen kann, wenn dieser seinen Dackelblick aufsetzt und Christian war sich über die letzten Monate nicht zu schade dafür, diesen Dackelblick mit Emmas und Juicys Hilfe zu perfektionieren. Kurzum Kai war unfähig sich irgendwie zur Wehr zu setzen. Christian würde gewinnen. Immer. Aber wenn Kai ehrlich ist, ist ihm das auch ziemlich egal. Nur zu gerne verliert er gegen Christian und wenn es sein muss, weiss er schon, wie er seinerseits Christian um den Finger wickeln kann, denn selbst wenn durch Emmas Einzug und natürlich auch durch Kais Fortschritte, ein Grossteil von Christians Beschützerinstinkt auf das kleine Mädchen überging, so spürt Kai trotzdem immer noch jeden Tag, dass Christian ihn auf Händen trägt und sein Leben für ihn aufs Spiel setzen würde, wäre es nötig. 

«Und was wollen wir heute machen?» fragt dann Christian in die Runde als sie dann endlich am Frühstückstisch sitzen.

«Ich will ans Meer!» ruft Emma sofort aus, weshalb ihr das halbe Apfelstück, dass sie sich gerade in den Mund geschoben hat, wieder rausfällt.

Aber Emma hat noch nie in ihrem Leben das Meer gesehen und seit Christian und Kai ihr davon berichtet haben, kann sie es kaum erwarten, endlich das blaue Wasser und die grossen Wellen zu sehen. 

«Emma, man spricht doch nicht mit vollem Mund» ermahnt Christian das Mädchen, weshalb sie einen Schmollmund zieht, traurig den Blick senkt und ein leises ‘Entschuldigung’ murmelt.

Christian wuschelt ihr direkt durch die Haare. 

«Alles gut, Prinzessin. Niemand ist böse auf dich.»

Ja, auch Emma macht Fortschritte, doch auf Kritik reagiert sie immer noch sehr empfindlich. Häufig nimmt sie Dinge viel zu persönlich und rechnet bereits mit den schlimmsten Konsequenzen. Rechnet damit, dass ihre Väter nun wütend auf sie sind und sie deshalb nicht mehr lieb haben. Kai hat selbst mal zu Christian gesagt, wie absurd es eigentlich ist, wie ähnlich Kai und Emma sich sind, bzw. waren. Andererseits beruhigt es Kai auch wieder, schliesslich weiss er, dass Christian es hinbekommen hat, ihn wieder gerade zu biegen. Dann wird er es auch mit Emma schaffen. Davon ist Kai überzeugt.

«Dann gehen wir also ans Meer?» fragt Kai nach und Emma nickt eifrig.

«Und was denkst du über die Idee, dass wir am Strand entlang nach Travemünde laufen und uns dort ein Eis genehmigen?»

Emmas Nicken nimmt noch ein grösseres Ausmass an und Christian und Kai lächeln sich zufrieden an. So kommt es, dass sie wenig später aus dem Haus stiefeln. 

«Hörst du das?» fragt Kai Emma, woraufhin Emma die Stirn kraus zieht, ihre Augen verengt und ganz genau lauscht, bevor sie nickt.

«Das ist das Meer» erklärt dann Kai und Emmas Gesicht beginnt zu strahlen, bevor sie nach Kais Hand greift und ihn in die Richtung, aus der man die Wellen hören kann, zieht.

Christian, der noch die Haustür abgeschlossen hat, schliesst zu ihnen auf und als sie die Dünen überquert haben und der Strand und das Meer sich vor ihnen auftut, geschehen zwei Dinge. Juicy, die schon immer eine verrückte Wasserratte war, sprintet im gestreckten Galopp los, um sich in die Wellen zu stürzen und Emma bleibt steht und blickt sich mit glitzernden Augen um.

«Das Meer ist schön, findest du nicht?» fragt Christian an Emma gerichtet und das Mädchen nickt eifrig, ohne den Blick von der blau glitzernden Oberfläche zu lösen, welche nun von Juicy durchbrochen wird, welche mit einem lauten Platsch reinspringt.

Das löst Emma aus der Starre und kichernd lässt sich Kais Hand los und rennt nun ebenfalls zu Juicy in Richtung Meer. 

«Aber langsam, nicht das du hinfällst» ruft Christian noch hinterher, doch Emma hört ihn gar nicht mehr. 

Sie hat aber ihre Füsse gut genug im Griff und trifft nun auf Juicy, die freudig zu ihr raus gehüpft kam. Und nun beginnt das grosse Toben. Gemeinsam rennen sie durch den Sand, tollen rum und Emma wirft immer wieder mit nassem Sand um sich, was Juicy freudig hüpfen und bellen lässt. Kai greift mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht nach Christians Hand, verschränkt ihre Finger und gemeinsam schlendern sie hinter Hund und Kind dem Strand entlang. Genau so hatten sie es sich vorgestellt. Genau so hat sich Kai ihren ersten gemeinsamen Urlaub als Familie vorgestellt und eine unglaubliche Wärme flutet seinen Brustkorb, breitet sich in seinem ganzen Körper aus und lässt diesen kribbeln. Er weiss nicht, ob es Christian in dem Moment genauso geht, oder ob er mal wieder gespürt hat, wie die Emotionen Kai aufwühlen, denn Christian bleibt stehen, hält dadurch automatisch auch Kai zurück und als dieser sich deswegen irritiert zu Christian umdreht, zieht dieser ihn bereits an sich und verschliesst ihre Lippen. Kai schliesst seine Augen, geniesst das Gefühl von den leicht rauen und doch so weichen Lippen auf seinen und seufzt zufrieden.

«Ich liebe dich» nuschelt Christian an seine Lippen, bevor er sich wieder von Kai löst und weiterläuft als wäre nichts gewesen.

«Ich dich auch» meint deshalb Kai nach wenigen Schritten als er sich wieder gefangen hat.

Christian lächelt nur vor sich hin und Kai tut es ihm gleich. Nach einiger Zeit sind sie dann in Travemünde angekommen und Emma starrt mit riesigen Augen zu dem Leuchtturm. 

«Magst du mal hochgehen? Die Aussicht ist wunderschön. Da siehst du ganz ganz weit.» fragt Kai Emma und sofort beginnen ihre Augen wieder freudig zu glitzern.

Kai liebt es, wie einfach man Emma für Dinge begeistern kann.

«Ja bitte Papa, ich will da hoch.» 

«Gut, dann gehen wir da hoch.»

Kai nimmt Emma bei der Hand und will loslaufen, doch Emma bleibt irritiert stehen.

«Was ist mit Papa Christian?» fragt sie verwirrt, weil Christian keine Anstalten macht mitzukommen.

«Papa Christian hat Höhenangst. Das weisst du doch, Mäuschen. Christian hat dort oben ganz viel Angst.»

«Aber wir sind doch bei ihm. Dann muss er keine Angst haben.» erklärt Emma verwirrt, weshalb sowohl Kai als auch Christian schmunzeln müssen.

Fragend schaut er dann zu Christian, ob dieser sich der Herausforderung stellen möchte, oder nicht.

«Willst du Juicy haben? Die passt auf dich auf. Dann kann dir nicht passieren. Keine Angst Papa. Hier nimm Juciy.»

Mit diesen Worten greift sie nach Juciys Halsband und führt sie zu Christian, weshalb dieser liebevoll lächeln muss.

«Das ist sehr lieb von dir mein Schatz, dass du mir Juicy gibst.» 

«Du darfst sie immer haben Papa» erklärt Emma, während sie kurz Christians Bein umarmt und dann wieder zu Kai hüpft und nach dessen Hand greift.

«Und jetzt komm Papa, los geht’s» ruft sie Christian zu und zerrt Kai bereits in Richtung Leuchtturm.

Kai blickt entschuldigend zu Christian, doch der gibt ihm mit einem Blick zu verstehen, dass alles gut ist und folgt den Beiden mit Juicy im Schlepptau. Diesmal sind deutlich mehr Leute vor Ort als bei ihrem letzten Besuch und Christian wird ganz schön nervös. Aber er hat es ja mit Kai schonmal da hoch geschafft und er hat sich wirklich nicht dafür, Emma nun diesen Wunsch abzuschlagen.

«Tut mit leid, Hunde sind hier nicht erlaubt» meint dann aber die Verkäuferin als sie Juicy entdeckt.

«Sie darf hier sein. Sie ist eine Assistenzhündin.» erklärt Christian sofort.

Die Verkäuferin blickt Christian kritisch an. Das kann ja schliesslich jeder sagen. Kai hingegen zieht direkt als erstes den kleinen Ausweis aus seiner Geldbörse, der Juicy als das ausweist, was sie wirklich ist. Während die Verkäuferin sich diesen anschaut, greift Kai in seinen Rucksack, den er dabei hat und zieht Juciy das Brustgeschirr an, auf welchem vermerkt ist, dass sie arbeitet und nicht gestört werden soll. Sofort setzt sich Juicy vor Kai, lässt sich das Geschirr überstreifen und kaum sitzt es richtig, sieht man, wie Juicy ihre Arbeitshaltung einnimmt. Sie wird ganz ruhig und still, denn jetzt ist keine Zeit für Blödeleien. Die Verkäuferin gibt nickend ihr okay und die Truppe läuft los. Nervös hälft sich Christian an der kleinen Schlaufe am Geschirr fest und signalisiert Juicy damit, dass heute mal ausnahmsweise er derjenige ist, der ihren Support braucht und nicht Emma. Aber das wäre wahrscheinlich nicht mal nötig gewesen, denn Juicy hat schon längts gespürt, wie unruhig und ängstlich Christian ist und weicht keinen Zentimeter mehr von seiner Seite. Wacker stapft Christian die Wendeltreppe hinter Kai und Emma her und sein Herz rutscht kurz in seine Hose, als sie aus dem Turm raustreten und der Wind ihm um die Nase pfeift. Sofort bleibt auch Juicy stehen, stupst liebevoll Christians Hand an und leckt über diese. Kai ist mit Emma ans Geländer getreten, durch welche sie mit grossen Augen auf die Landschaft blickt, welche sie vor ihnen erstreckt. Kai wirft immer wieder einen Blick zu Christian, um zu schauen, ob dieser seine Hilfe braucht, doch bis jetzt war da noch kein Blick von Christian, der ihm sagt, dass er hier gerade ernsthaft Hilfe benötigt. Juicy gibt weiterhin ihr bestes und leckt beruhigend über Christians Hand, bis diese sich leicht zitternd in dem weichen Fell vergräbt. Christian atmet immer wieder tief ein und aus, um sich zu beruhigen und zu sammeln. 

«Magst du mal den Papa holen?» fragt Kai an Emma gerichtet und sofort flitzt das Mädchen los und greift nach Christians freier Hand.

«Komm Papa. Es kann dir nichts passieren. Juicy und ich passen auf dich auf.» 

Sofort muss Christian lächeln und als Emma losläuft, setzt er sich einfach ebenfalls in Bewegung und läuft ihr mit weichen Beinen hinterher, bis ihn zwei starke Arme empfangen und Christian in Kais lächelndes Gesicht blickt. Während Emma Christian wieder loslässt und sich dafür am Geländer festhält und wieder fasziniert zwischen den Stäben durchschaut, dreht sich Kai mit dem Rücke zu Christian um.

«Halt dich an mir fest…so wie letztes Mal» flüstert ihm Kai über die Schulter zu und sofort schlingt Christian seine Arme um Kais Körper und mit jedem Atemzug scheint es ihm weniger schlimm, hier oben zu stehen.

Schliesslich hat er hier alles, was er braucht, denn hier steht seine Familie.


	6. Schon immer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ausgangslage: Jahr 2012, Kai ist seit 3 Monaten im Waisenhaus, P6

Christian schiebt gähnend die schwere Eichentür auf, um die grosse Eingangshalle zu betreten. Vermutlich ist er der letzte Schützling, der heute nach Hause kommt, denn bei der Arbeit gab es so viel zu tun, dass Christian eine Stunde länger als normal da war. Sein Lehrmeister hatte ihm zwar gesagt, dass er gehen könne, doch Christian wollte seine Arbeitskollegen nicht hängen lassen. Das ist etwas, das war für Christian noch nie eine Option gewesen. Er ist loyal und hilfsbereit und das zieht er auch durch. Weil er nun aber so spät dran ist, hört er bereits Stimmenwirrwarr und das Klirren von Geschirr aus dem Speisesaal zu seiner rechten. Weil Christian wirklich Kohldampf hat, steuert er auch direkt den Saal an, ohne noch einen Umweg hoch in sein Zimmer zu machen. Er schiebt sich durch die Tür, blickt sich kurz um und entdeckt auch direkt Olli und Jakob an ihrem üblichen Tisch. Strammen Schrittes schlängelt er sich zwischen den Tischen durch, bis er bei seinen Freunden ankommt. Die grüssen ihn auch direkt mit vollem Mund, weshalb Christian schmunzelnd zurück grüsst, seine Jacke über den Stuhl hängt und dann direkt zur Essensausgabe eilt. Hoffentlich hat es noch ein Schnitzel für ihn, obwohl er so spät dran ist. Wenn er Pech hat, dann bekommt er nämlich nur noch ein paar aufgewärmte Würstchen, weil nichts mehr da ist. Das Glück ist aber auf seiner Seite und er hätte Sabine dafür abknutschen können als sie ihm lächelnd den Teller neben dem Schnitzel noch mit einer extra grossen Portion Pommes befüllt hatte. Das ist genau das, was er nun gebrauchen kann. Zufrieden und mit einem breiten Grinsen bahnt er sich wieder den Weg zurück an den Tisch, legt das Tablett ab und lässt sich zufrieden seufzend neben Olli sinken.

«Alter hab ich Hunger» stöhnt Christian, bevor er sich bereits fünf Pommes gleichzeitig in den Mund steckt.

«Wo warst du denn so lange?» fragt Jakob, der seine Portion schon fast aufgegessen hat.

«Ach gab viel zu tun. Konnte da nicht früher weg.»

Christian schluckt einen grossen Bissen von seinem Schnitzel runter, während er sich kurz kritisch im Saal umsieht.

«Sagt mal, wo ist Kai?» fragt er dann

Normalerweise sitzt Kai seit einiger Zeit beim Essen immer bei ihnen. Kurz dachte Christian sich, dass Kai heute vielleicht, aus welchem Grund auch immer, wo anderes sitzen würde, aber er konnte den Anderen nirgends entdecken. Aber Olli und Jakob zucken nur mit den Schultern.

«Keine Ahnung. Hab ihn heute noch nicht gesehen. Bin aber auch erst seit ner Stunde zurück.» erklärt Olli.

Etwas skeptisch blickt sich Christian nochmals um, so als ob er dann plötzlich eine zusätzliche Information bekommen würde, bevor er sich kopfschüttelnd wieder seinem Essen zuwendet. Jakob und Olli bleiben auch die ganze Mahlzeit über bei ihm und quatschen über ihren Tag. Erst als auch Christian pappsatt das Besteck auf den Tisch sinken lässt, wollen sich die Drei wieder verkrümeln. Doch gerade als sie ihr Geschirr zurück gebracht haben und den Speisesaal verlassen wollen, kommt Holger zu Christian und hält ihn am Arm zurück.

«Kannst du ein Auge auf Kai haben?» bittet Holger ihn nämlich.

«Warum?» fragt Christian skeptisch zurück. 

«Es geht ihm wohl nicht so gut. Kam frühzeitig aus der Schule zurück. Aber kennst ihn ja. Mit uns wollte er nicht reden.»

Christian nickt verstehend. Das ist nichts neues für ihn. Kai hat sich, seit er hier angekommen ist, zwar deutlich geöffnet, aber halt zu grossen Teilen hauptsächlich ihm gegenüber. Seit er vor gut zwei Monaten Hals über Kopf abgehauen war und das ganze Waisenhaus in Sorge war, weil Kai da alleine in der Kälte rumirrte, hat sich einiges geändert. Kai hat ab dem Moment, wo er völlig durchfroren zurück kam und sich in Christians Armen wieder gefunden hatte, begonnen sich bei Christian zu öffnen. Er sprach mit Christian und auch wenn er vor ein paar Wochen begonnen hat, auch mit dem Rest zu sprechen, so schwieg er trotzdem sofort wieder, wenn es emotional wurde. Wenn es um Gefühle und Empfindungen ging. Auch Christian drang da nicht immer zu ihm durch, aber trotzdem war er meist der Einzige, der Erfolg hatte. Deshalb ist es kein Wunder, dass Holger auch jetzt seine Hoffnung auf Christian setzt.

«Ich pass schon auf ihn auf» meint dann Christian und Holger lächelt ihn dankbar an, drückt kurz aufmunternd seine Schulter und lässt ihn dann ziehen.

Jakob und Olli, die ein paar Schritte Abseits auf ihn gewartet haben, verlassen nun zusammen mit ihm den Saal.

«Kommst du noch ein bisschen Fernsehen schauen?» fragt Jakob, während er in Richtung Aufenthaltsraum nickt?

Schliesslich gehört der Fernseher abends meistens den älteren Teenagern. Doch Christian schüttelt nur den Kopf.

«Ne geht mal ohne mich. Ich schau mal nach Kai. Dem geht’s wohl nicht so gut.»

Mit einem synchronen ‘Okay’ biegen Jakob und Olli deshalb alleine in besagten Raum ab und lassen Christian zurück. Sie wissen Beide, dass es nicht mal ansatzweise Sinn machen würde, Christian nun vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen. Wie gesagt, er war schliesslich schon immer loyal und hilfsbereit. Deshalb stapft nun Christian allein die Treppe hoch, umgeht erfolgreich die laut knarzende Stelle auf der vorletzten Stufe und befindet sich gleich darauf vor der eigenen Zimmertür. Und auch wenn es die eigene Zimmertür ist, so klopft Christian zuerst an, bevor er sie langsam öffnet. Schliesslich ist es auch Kais Zimmer und irgendwo steht doch jedem ein Recht auf ein bisschen Privatsphäre zu.

Doch Kai liegt nur in seinem Bett, blinzelt kurz zur Tür und wendet den Blick wieder ab als er sieht, dass es Christian ist, der das Zimmer betritt. Christian streift sich erst Mal die Schuhe von den Füssen und hängt die Jacke ordentlich in den Schrank. Dann richtet er seinen Blick wieder auf Kai, der immer noch unverändert im Bett liegt und an die gegenüberliegende Wand blickt. Deshalb läuft Christian zu ihm hin und geht vor dem Bett in die Hocke. Schiebt sich damit direkt in Kais Sichtfeld und hat nun auch dessen Blick auf sich. Er wirkt ein bisschen ängstlich und schüchtern, weshalb Christian ihn sanft anlächelt.

«Holger hat gemeint dir geht’s nicht so gut?» fragt Christian, während er ihn immer noch liebevoll anlächelt.

Kai blickt ihn ein paar Sekunden stumm an, bevor er leicht nickt. Christians Lächeln wird noch ein Tick sanfter und vorsichtig und langsam hebt er seine Hand an, um sie auf Kais Stirn zu legen. So langsam, dass Kai genügend Zeit hat, um Christians Intention vorab zu verstehen und zurück zu weichen, sollte er es nicht wollen. Tut er aber nicht, weshalb Christian sachte seinen Handrücken auf Kais Stirn legt. Kurz zuckt Kai trotzdem zusammen, doch Christian lässt sich dadurch nicht irritieren. Legt die andere Hand an die eigene Stirn, um einen Vergleich zu haben und lässt dann beide Arme wieder sinken. 

«Fieber hast du glaub nicht» meint Christian dann mit einer gewissen Erleichterung in der Stimme.

Kai zuckt nur mit den Schultern, weshalb Christian etwas schmunzeln muss. 

«Was hast du dann?» fragt Christian deshalb nach.

Kai zieht eine Grimasse, bevor er erneut mit den Schultern zuckt.

«Kopfschmerzen» meint er dann leise.

«Okay…soll ich dir was holen? Ne Tablette?» spezifiziert Christian seine Frage, doch abermals zuckt Kai nur mit den Schultern.

Wieder muss Christian deshalb leise lachen, bevor er sich aufrichtet und kurzerhand beschliesst, selbst zu entscheiden, wenn Kai keine Antwort geben mag.

«Ich hol dir kurz was» unterstreicht er deshalb sein Handeln und verlässt mit diesen Worten das Zimmer.

Geht den Weg zurück, den er eben gerade zurück gelegt hat, hüpft die Treppe runter und steuert Holgers Büro an. Zweimal klopft er an und hört gleich darauf auch ein Herein, weshalb er eintritt.

«Ach Christian, du bist es» wird er begrüsst.

«Ich glaub Kai geht’s soweit gut, er hat nur Kopfschmerzen. Könntest du mir was für ihn geben?»

«Natürlich» kommt es direkt von Holger, während er von seinem Tisch aufsteht und mit Christian im Schlepptau erneut durch die Flure des Waisenhauses schreitet und das Krankenzimmer ansteuert. 

Schnell ist dieses aufgesperrt und Holger kramt die Tabletten aus dem darin befindlichen Medizinschrank. Dankbar nimmt Christian diese entgegen und begibt sich damit auch direkt wieder hoch in sein Zimmer. Kai liegt unverändert im Bett, aber Christian könnte schwören, dass da kurz Freude in dessen Augen aufblitzte als Christian wieder in den Raum trat. Deshalb lächelt Christian auch direkt vor sich hin, während er auf Kais Bett zuläuft.

«Hab was für dich» meint er dabei, während er das Blister mit den Tabletten in seinen Fingern hin und her schwenkt.

Tatsächlich zuckt Kais Mundwinkel schüchtern nach oben und ein leises ‘Danke’ kommt ihm über die Lippen. Kai streckt seine Hand aus und Christian drückt ihm eine der Tabletten in die Handfläche. Dann greift er nach der Wasserflasche, die auf Kais Schreibtisch steht und streckt diese ebenfalls Kai hin. Kai hat sich bereits die Tablette in den Mund gesteckt und greift nun dankbar nach dem Wasser.

«Aber setzt dich bitte auf, nicht dass du dich noch verschluckst» meint aber Christian, bevor er die Wasserflasche loslässt.

Kai tut wie ihm geheissen, rappelt sich in eine aufrechte Position und setzt dann die Flasche an seine Lippen. Christian wirft derweil den Blister auf Kais Tisch.

«Wenns nicht besser wird, kannst du später nochmals eine nehmen, aber glaub das ist nicht nötig» erklärt Christian.

Kai nickt nur, stellt die Wasserflasche neben dem Bett auf den Boden und lässt sich wieder in die Kissen gleiten. 

«Vielleicht solltest du versuchen etwas zu schlafen. Morgen geht’s dir bestimmt besser.»

Wieder nickt Kai und schliesst dabei bereits die Augen.

«Okay…ich geh dann mal runter, dann hast du deine Ruhe» meint nun Christian und will eigentlich schon zur Tür gehen als sich schlanke Finger um sein Handgelenk schliessen und ihn zurück halten.

Überrascht blickt er runter, sieht Kais Hand, die ihn festhält, blickt dann zu Kai, der ihn aus grossen Augen ansieht und im nächsten Moment seine Hand zurück zieht als hätte er sich an Christians Haut verbrannt. Verlegen wendet Kai den Blick ab, ein leichter Rotschimmer ziert seine Wangen und Kai versteckt seine Hand, die sich wohl einfach selbstständig gemacht hat, unter der Bettdecke. Wieder legt sich ein Lächeln auf Christians Gesicht, welches Kai aber nicht sehen kann, da er den Blick verlegen auf die Matratze gerichtet hat.

«Soll ich hier bleiben?» fragt Christian dann, da er davon ausgeht, dass das Kais Intention war.

Kai meidet weiterhin den Blick, wird noch ein Tick röter, beisst auf der Unterlippe rum und zuckt erneut schüchtern mit den Schultern. Leise lacht Christian vor sich hin und schüttelt den Kopf.

«Heisst das ja?» fragt er grinsend.

Kai schweigt, ist still und doch kann Christian den inneren Kampf, den Kai da gerade bestreitet, hören. Er sieht Kai an, wie sehr der gerade mit sich kämpft, um ehrlich zu Christian zu sein. Deshalb geht Christian wieder vor Kai in die Hocke, schiebt sich damit wieder in dessen Sichtfeld und baut dadurch wieder Blickkontakt auf. 

«Soll ich bleiben?» fragt er leise und mit so viel Verständnis in der Stimme nach, dass es Kai diesmal erstaunlich leicht fällt zu nicken.

Sogar ein leises ‘ja’ verlässt Kais Lippen und Christian lächelt, streicht, ohne darüber nachzudenken ein paar Strähnen aus Kais Stirn, bevor er wieder aufsteht. Kai ist bei der Berührung zwar etwas weggezuckt, aber gleichzeitig hat er es auch gemocht. Diese warmen, sanften Finger. Diese liebevolle, fürsorgliche Geste.

«Okay, dann bleib ich hier» erklärt Christian unnötigerweise, während er sich auf sein Bett fallen lässt. 

Er greift nach dem Buch, dass neben seinem Bett liegt, klemmt das Kissen zwischen Wand und Kopf, macht es sich gemütlich und beginnt zu lesen. Kai liegt in seinem Bett, blickt zu Christian rüber und beobachtet ihn müde beim Lesen. 

«Kannst du laut vorlesen?» 

Kaum hat das letzte Wort seine Kehle verlassen, hält Kai die Luft an. Diese Frage ist in seinem Kopf, seit Christian da drüben sitzt und zu lesen begonnen hat. Minutenlang konnte Kai nur an diesen Satz denken, aber woher der Mut kam, diese Frage nun laut auszusprechen, weiss er nicht. Irgendwie war es nicht geplant. Es sprudelte plötzlich einfach aus ihm raus. Und jetzt ist ihm das wahnsinnig unangenehm und er würde gerne im Erdboden versinken. Hofft, dass Christian ihn einfach nicht gehört hat. Aber natürlich hat Christian ihn gehört, schliesslich ist es mucksmäuschenstill im Zimmer. Deshalb richten sich nun zwei überraschte, braune Augen auf ihn und Kai erwidert mutig den Blickkontakt. Für eine gefühlt endlos lange Zeit blicken sie sich an. In Wirklichkeit waren es nur wenige Sekunden, doch für Kai war es viel zu lang. Doch dann zuckt erneut Christians Mundwinkel nach oben und ohne weiter darauf einzugehen, richtet er sein Blick wieder auf die Zeilen und beginnt laut vorzulesen. Auch Kai lächelt nun vor sich hin und schliesst die Augen. Er versteht nicht wirklich was Christian da erzählt, schliesslich sind sie irgendwo Mitten in der Geschichte, aber das ist Kai egal. Es geht ihm nicht darum, was Christian da vorliest. Es geht ihm nur darum, dass Christian vorliest. Denn Christians Stimme wirkt so beruhigend auf ihn. Dann fühlt er sich so sicher und geborgen und so dauert es auch nicht lange und er ist eingeschlafen.


End file.
